Nanami Kanata: The Shy, Little Star
by thekawaiilover
Summary: Meet Nanami Kanata, the shy, younger twin sister of Nanami Haruka. When they're reunited after a long time, they're happy being together again, until Kanata feels lonely still since she's been hanging out with the guys that they met. Will Kanata feel lonely, even with the friends she's made? Or will her sisterly relationship with Haruka be broken? Haruka x STARISH x Kanata (OC)
1. A Fateful Reunion

**A/N: **okay, my other story is gonna be on hiatus for a while so, I decided to make a twin sister of Haruka named, Kanata Nanami. The plotline and story is different than my other story so, yeah... Oh and spoiler alert if you read the bio~

Kanata is basically like Haruka except, there is many things that is different about her and Haruka. Unlike Haruka, Kanata isn't blind to love and can easily point out that the guys like her; which causes her to become jealous of her older sister and read a lot of romance novels. Other than that, Kanata has a deep love for Haruka and later, the guys. Normally, people got for idol or composer course but, Kanata, along with her best friend, Minato Tomoyo, takes both courses. She plays any kind of instrument after learning how to play the piano. She has a problem talking to people except for Haruka, Tomoyo and Shibuya Tomochika but, as her friends help her overcome her shyness, what will happen to her? Her voice is explored later in the story.

* * *

**Nanami Kanata: The Shy, Little SPOV**

* * *

**Chapter One: A Fateful Reunion**

* * *

**Haruka's POV**

"Please, I have to take the entrance exam!" I told the security guard.

"Don't let just her in, let both of us in!" A familiar voice came from behind and when I turned around, I smiled happily. "I would like to go in with my sister, my friend is also in there!"

The girl who looks like me is my twin sister, Nanami Kanata. She was wearing a black-blue jacket which is unzipped, underneath, she wears a red short sleeve shirt. She's also wearing blue pants and black boots and wears her favorite red headband on her head.

"Kanata!" I yelled and she smiled.

"Listen, you two aren't going inside!" The security guard told the two of us and pushed me on the ground.

Shocked and surprised to see me on the snow, Kanata was about to help me up until someone else with messy red hair came by and held his hand out.

"Hey, are you alright?" The guy asked and I grabbed his hand and stood up.

"I'm okay."

After I told my response to the guy, Kanata was trying to explain things to the security guard but, he won't listen. After a few minutes, a limo came up to us and a guy with long orange hair came out.

"C'mon, I'm telling you-" Kanata yelled then looked at the guy. "Huh? Who're you?"

"I'll you later," He told Kanata and she calmed down. "Anyways, these two were late because,' He said then pointed at me. "She was helping a lost child look for its mother. While the other one," then he pointed at Kanata. "Her headband somehow fell and she was looking for it."

"C'mon! You heard the dude, let us in!" Kanata yelled again and we kept explaining things and we kept being rejected.

"Huh? O-Oh, okay!" The other security guard said and both my sister and I are confused. "You two are allowed inside."

"Really?!" Both my sister and I said happily then we hugged each other.

We let go of each other with a smile and looked at the two guys. The both of us said, "thank you very much you two."

Kanata grabbed my hand with her smile still on her face and said, "c'mon, we'll never make it if we're late!"

I nodded and she dragged me away to take the entrance exam.

_Dear Grandma, well, I made it in and I ran into Kanata as well. After a long time, I was happy to see her again. After the entrance exams were over, the both of us told each other why we wanted to go to this school. It turns out that both Kanata and her friend wanted to study music. All in all, the both of us got accepted! _

**Kanata's POV**

_Hey Mom and Dad, _

_I made it in! After all of the studying with Tomoyo paid off, because I'm here with not only Tomoyo, but with Haruka too! I'm so happy! I can't wait for everything to start happening! Have fun on your guys business trip! From: Nanami Kanata~_

I already at Saotome Academy, looking at the class list and waiting for two people to come up. _Hmm... Let's see... I'm in..._ I said to myself and I saw my name in Class S, I also saw my best friend, Minato Tomoyo's name as well.

"Hey! Kanata!" A very familiar voice called out to me and when I was about to turn around, someone ran up to me and hugged me. "How's it going? Are we in the same class again?"

"Yeah," I said then turned around and saw my friend from childhood, Minato Tomoyo. "Guess what, we're the only ones who is actually taking both courses."

Tomoyo's green eyes were sparkling and shimmering and her face was beaming with joy. She shook me and asked, "you serious?!"

"Please calm down..." I said softly. "Can we get to cl-"

"Kanata!"

Tomoyo let go of me and I saw my older twin sister, Nanami Haruka and another girl who is tall and has long red hair and wears red lipstick as well.

"Hello," I said then bowed. "I see you're my sister's friend. I'm her younger twin sister, Nanami Kanata. I hope you be good to my air headed sister."

Tomoyo laughed then put her short blue hair into pigtails and smiled saying, "well, I'm Minato Tomoyo. I'm Kanata's best friend. It's nice to see you again Haruka."

"I'm Shibuya Tomochika, I'm a new friend of Haruka's. It's nice to meet you Kanata and Tomoyo." Tomochika introduced herself and smiled.

"Shouldn't we get going?" Haruka asked and I nodded. "Well, let's go."

The four of us were walking and looking the entrance ceremony then found it and grabbed some seats and sat down. Since I brought a book with me, I started reading before the ceremony started.

Apparently, Tomoyo saw me reading and she asked, "why are you reading right?"

"Why not." I said and she just sighed.

I closed my book as soon as the ceremony started and when I looked up and saw a crazy man doing crazy stunts. I drew some sweat just seeing him doing that kind of stuff. I looked over at Tomoyo and her eyes were sparkling. _How lovely Tomoyo..._ I thought then lost side of reality for a bit.

After a few minutes, the entrance ceremony was over and Tomoyo snapped her fingers to get my attention and we walked towards class.

"I can't believe we're in the same class again! Ever since the first day I met you, and when you were left alone because your parents wanted to send your sister to the countryside, we've been in the same class!" Tomoyo happily said as she unbuttoned her jacket.

"I know," I said then opened the door to our classroom. "Now, I'm gonna read!"

"Wow... Going back to reading huh...?" Tomoyo asked as she slowly lowered her eyes and I nodded.

As my happy-go-lucky friend sighs, I sat down in an empty desk and opened my book and continued reading from where I left off while Tomoyo left to go and get something.

"Well well, if it isn't little loud mouth," Someone said in front of me and when I looked up, it was that one guy who helped me and Haruka out at the day of the entrance exam. "What luck we'd be here together."

"Y-Yeah, I guess," I said softly as I slowly looked back at my book then told him, "also, please don't call me little loud mouth."

"Yo," Tomoyo came by after she left to get something. "Who's this guy?"

"Oh, Tomoyo. This is one of the guys who helped my sister and I get into the entrance exam." I told her then read my book again.

"I see. Anyways, I'm Minato Tomoyo and this quiet, book loving person is my best friend, Nanami Kanata." Tomoyo introduced herself and myself to the guy and I looked up and nodded before I started reading again.

"Well, I'm Jinguji Ren. It's nice to meet you two lovely ladies." The guy introduced himself and I smiled a bit.

"Nice to meet you too." Both Tomoyo and I said.

I felt something touch my shoulder and I froze up completely as I heard someone say, "what's up?"

"D-Don't do that!" I yelled, shut my book then slammed it in the person's face with my eyes closed.

I slowly opened my eyes and I realized that Tomoyo was somewhat laughing and Ren-kun was smiling or something. I slowly moved the book away from the person's face and it revealed a guy who's about my height with short blonde hair and has three hair clips in his hair. The one thing that bothers me a little is that he's pissed off.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't see you behind me!" I apologized then hid my face with my book and continued reading it so he won't scream or yell or something.

"Why would you slam me with a book!?" He asked and I was trembling with fear.

"D-Didn't say I was sorry?" I asked as my hand was shaking. "I didn't notice you so... U-Um..." I said then set my book down and stood up and bowed. "Again, I'm sorry about the way I acted! I get scared easily so... Um, yeah."

"I-I see." He said then I sat down in my chair again. "By the way, I'm-"

"Shortie." Ren-kun bluntly said and I looked up then started smirking.

"My name's not Shortie! It's Kurusu Syo!" The guy yelled at Ren-kun and Tomoyo looked at me.

"Hey, keep it up," She said then pointed at me. "Kanata's gonna explode any second now."

Sure enough, Tomoyo was right. I started laughing really hard. I was holding my stomach and said, "oh God...! Why?! M-Must you do that right here... Hahahahaha!"

"Whoa, I get to see a side of the Loli Flower." Ren-kun said while smiling.

"Honestly, you'll see her do this a lot." Tomoyo told him.

"Is there a way for her to stop?" Syo-kun stopped and Tomoyo smirked.

"Well, for girls, that's a secret. For guys, you have to whisper in her ear and say, _"I secretly love you"_ only once and she'll be embarrassed then she'll start reading." She explained and I slammed my face on the desk as I laughed.

_Haruka, how are you doing next door?_ I thought as I heard Syo-kun whisper in my ear, "_I secretly love you_." After I heard him say that, I grabbed my book and started reading again while my face slowly grew red.

**Haruka's POV**

I walked in with Tomo-chan and I saw one of the guys who helped me and Kanata get into the entrance exam.

"Oh, it's you!" He said and walked over to me.

"Is this Life Saver #1?" Tomo-chan asked and I nodded.

"I'm Nanami Haruka and this is Shibuya Tomochika." I introduced myself and Tomo-chan to the guy.

"I'm Ittoki Otoya. Who was that other girl that was with you?" Ittoki-kun introduced himself and asked about Kanata.

"You mean Kanata? Nanami Kanata is my younger twin sister." I said happily.

"I see, I'll have to meet her later." Ittoki-kun mumbled to himself then said, "anyways, I'm glad we're in the same class together."

I nodded with a smile upon my face and said, "I'm glad as well."

"Elizabeth!" Someone yelled and jumped, trying to hug me as I closed my eyes until someone grabbed me and pulled me out of the way and the guy hugged Ittoki-kun.

I slowly opened them and there was a guy with blue hair who helped me out. He asked, "are you okay?"

"Y-Yes!" I said and he let go of me.

"Can you let go of me?" Ittoki-kun asked and that guy let go of him.

"Um, why were you trying to do?" I asked him and the guy smiled.

"Well, you remind me of my dog back at home." He replied and imagined me as his dog. "You look adorable, just like Elizabeth!"

I drew some sweat then said, "o-oh, okay."

"By the way, I'm Shinomiya Natsuki." The guy introduced himself and I bowed.

"I'm Nanami Haruka." I introduced myself as well.

"Nanami, I'm Hirijikawa Masato." The other guy introduced himself and I bowed to him.

As we were talking, a girl teacher came in and said, "okay, class, please take your seats." She smiled happily after saying that. "I'm Tsukimiya Ringo, as of today, I'm your homeroom teacher!"

"Who are you?" I asked and she glared at me.

"Haven't you heard of me-?!" She asked then I heard something loud like someone was laughing.

"Tomoyo! W-Why are you making me laugh during... During... C-Class... Hahahahaha! I can't stop laughing...! O-Oh, my stomach!" That voice sounded like Kanata. I suddenly feel embarrassed now that she's in one of her laughing fits.

_Kanata, please stop laughing. I can hear you from over here..._ I thought as Tomo-chan moved close to me and whispered, "hey Haruka, what's wrong with Kanata?"

"She's in one of her laughing fits... I wish she could stop though..." I said then sighed.

* * *

After a while, Kanata stopped laughing and homeroom continued and it felt like she was embarrassed and is currently hiding her face.

"Alright, after what happened... We'll continue homeroom later today." Ringo-sensei said then left the room.

As I got up, the door slammed open and Kanata came in with her book in front of her face.

"H-Haruka," She said then grabbed my arm. "Come with me!"

"Eh?! K-Kanata!" I said and she dragged me out of the class then I saw Tomoyo-san and she smiled and waved. "T-Tomoyo-san! Help me!"

* * *

Now outside, Kanata let go of my arm and slowly moved her book out of her face.

"Kanata, is something wrong?" I asked and she looked at me.

"I'm a complete idiot!" She yelled and held her head. "I made a fool of myself today! I hate myself!"

"K-Kanata-"

"Haruka, let's forget that moment, okay?!" Kanata cut me off and said and I nodded with sweat coming down my face.

"Let's go back to the others." I told her and she nodded._ Kanata, I wonder how you've been after we saw each other that one day...? _ I thought to myself then we walked off together as she started humming _Alicemagic _that Mom used to sing and play for us when she came by with Kanata during summer.

* * *

As the both of us stood up, Kanata started humming. Her voice was very cute, almost like a kids voice. I remember that when we were young, she would always sing with her cute voice. It was either high or somewhat low; either way, it was too adorable for me to not listen to her sing.

"I see that you're voice is still the same when were kids." I said and she smiled.

"You think so?" I asked and I nodded. "I thought so. Mom and Dad always say, _"Kanata-chan, your voice is so gentle and pure. You can light up everyone's day with that beautiful voice of yours and you'll make everyone happy, including Haruka-chan."_ Whenever I hear them say those words, I would feel happy that I was blessed with a good family and sister that I would try and protect." Kanata said with a small smile. "Now, since I'm here with you, Tomoyo, and now, Tomo-chan, I'm gonna try and make everyone happy with pure and beautiful voice! And I'll compose some good songs for my friends, my dear sister, and for Hayato-sama!"

I gasped and closed my mouth with my hand. My eyes widen when I heard those words. Her goals are sort of like mine. I'm glad she feels the same way as I do. I thought to myself then asked, "you like Hayato too?"

"Huh? Of course I do! His voice is so good and stuff, and I can't stop listening to his songs. Which is why I want to write a song just him, and I'll named it, _U&I_!"

"That makes the two of us," I said and my sister looked confused. "I thought the same thing. How about we help each other write a song and you can sing it."

"R-Really?" She asked and I nodded. "Okay! Now, let's get some lunch, I'm hungry..."

I nodded as well. "You're right."

The two of us walked and talked while we were looking for the cafeteria so we can each lunch together, along with Tomo-chan and Tomoyo-san.

As we saw Tomo-chan and Tomoyo-san outside, we walked in together and it was like Heaven.

"Holy crap!" Tomoyo-san said as her eyes widen and started sparkling. "I'm in Heaven!"

"Calm down Tomoyo." Kanata said and she sighed. "This is pretty impressive actually."

"I'm gonna get a burger." Tomo-chan said and walked off.

"I have some snacks, mostly sweets so, I'll fine a spot to eat." Tomoyo-san said then walked off.

"Hey! Tomoyo, wait up!" Kanata yelled out to Tomoyo-san and ran after her.

"Tomo-chan," I said then grabbed a lunch card and ran after her. "You need-" I said until I tripped and the card slipped out of my hand.

"Safe!"

Someone yelled and I looked up and it was a guy with short blonde hair and has a hat on his head. He said, "here." And he handed me my lunch card.

"Step away from her Shortie, I found her first. Along with her sister." The same guy who also helped my sister and I get into the entrance exam.

"Again, my name's not Shortie, I'm Kurusu Syo!" He said and I was confused.

Tomo-chan came up and asked, "whoa! You're saying the Jinguji Ren saved you?!"

"Yeah, I think so." I said and looked across from me and saw Tomoyo-san and Kanata at a table, eating sweets but, Kanata was reading her book.

**Kanata's POV**

I was eating sweets that Tomoyo brought and I was in Heaven while I was reading my book. I was humming the same song as I was walking here with Haruka.

"This is why I love your voice Kanata, its so innocent and pure." Tomoyo complimented and I smiled.

"I know, everyone tells me that." I agreed as I was absorbed in my book.

"Geez, snap out of it!" She said then snatched the book out of my hands.

My eyes widen and I was shocked to see Tomoyo do that. I tried getting my book back but, I couldn't because Tomoyo kept moving away and preventing me from getting my book back.

"Hey, are you Nanami Kanata?" The red headed guy asked and I nodded. "I thought so, your older sister talked about you."

I blushed lightly and grabbed my book again and hid my face among the pages. "I-I see," I said and looked up. "As you know, I'm Nanami Kanata, who are you?"

"I'm Ittoki Otoya, and are you okay?" He introduced himself and asked.

"I-I'm okay..." I replied and looked back at my book.

Tomoyo looked at Otoya-kun and said, "sorry, Kanata is very shy towards strangers. I'm her friend, Minato Tomoyo."

"Elizabeth!" Someone yelled and jumped in the air. I slowly looked up until someone pushed Otoya-kun instead and the other guy hugged him.

"Eh?! Not again!" Otoya-kun yelled and the other guy let go.

"That was a relief, are you okay Nanami?" The guy who got me out of that situation asked and I nodded as I buried my face in my book.

"I-I'm fine..." I replied.

"Haru-chan, you're acting differently," The guy who tried to hugged me asked. "Are you okay?"

I looked up and my blush was deeper than before. I told them, "u-um, I'm not Haruka, I'm her younger twin sister, Nanami Kanata."

"Oh, no wonder why." Otoya-kun said and I was confused. "You and Nanami look almost alike."

"It's because they're identical twins." Tomoyo said as she stuffed more sweets in her mouth. "In a nutshell, they're alike when they're around each other. But when they're not around each other, they're personality is different. Like now, Kanata is really shy and reserved."

"I see, anyways, I'm Shinomiya Natsuki, nice to meet you Kana-chan." The blonde tall guy introduces himself.

"I'm Hirijikawa Masato. Nice to meet you as well as well Nanami." The other guy introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you." I said as I smiled a bit. "Anyways, I see Haruka so," I stood up and I clenched my chest with my book and bowed yelling, "nice to meet you but, I... I... S-See ya!" I ran off and didn't look back.

Later that day, after I calmed down a bit, it turned dark and Tomoyo and I were unpacking our stuff in our room.

"Hey," Tomoyo said then looked up at her, obviously confused. "When are you ever gonna get over your shyness?"

I turned away and unpacked all of my 129 books, excluding the book I had today, and said softly, "I don't know for sure..."

"You know, since we met a lot of guys, you left in a hurry. Not because of that, but it was your shyness that made you do that. After you left, you should've heard what Tomochika said about the guys, it was sort of funny actually..."

**(Flashback): Haruka's POV**

After Kanata ran off, I was worried why my sister would run off like that.

"Oh? Hey, how's it going?" Tomoyo-san came by and said.

"Hey Tomoyo, how's it going?" Tomo-chan said with a smile.

'"By the way," I said then asked, "where did Kanata go? And why is she so shy now?"

"About that, her shyness went over the charts so, she ran off." Tomoyo-chan said.

"Wow, I never knew that side of her," Tomo-chan said then smiled a bit and looked around. "You know how we met guys so far, and how this school is a music school, they're like the _Princes of Song_. You get it?"

Tomoyo-san smiled happily and said, "that's pretty cool! You're also right!"

**(Present): Kanata's POV**

"I-I see, why should laugh about that?" I said then asked and Tomoyo shrugged. "Anyways, I'm gonna get some drinks."

"Okay!" Tomoyo yelled then I stood up and walked out of our room.

**Haruka's POV**

"... And that's why." I said as I finished my story. "Apparently, Kanata has the same goal as I do!"

"I see, anyways, I'm gonna get some drinks." Tomo-chan said then got up and left.

As I unpacked more of my stuff out, I saw a cat and it jumped off.

"H-Hey! Come back here!" I yelled out then ran outside.

As I ran after the cat, I stopped and looked up and saw Hayato, at least, I think so. I whispered, "Hayato, is that you?"

_I wonder if Kanata is doing something right now... Probably unpacking with Tomoyo-san. _I thought then remembered what my sister and I are gonna do together. _I hope we can do that together someday, and so I can hear her sweet voice again._ I smiled happily then walked over towards Hayato and he looked at me and I flinched.

**Kanata's POV**

I looked at the lyrics I wrote a long time ago and I hope I can sing this song to Haruka. _Lovely Sister LOVE, oh how I yearn to sing this to Haruka... I hope I can soon..._ I thought then set the lyrics down._ I know I haven't composed the song but, I hope I can soon..._ I told myself then slowly closed my eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope that wasn't too boring... Anyways, there's more to come with the relationship between sister and sister, friend and friend, and guys and girls~ please R&R for more to come~


	2. Shiny GEMS

**A/N:** okay, apparently I forgot to put a disclaimer on the last chapter... I'm an idiot... Anyways... also, I want to point out something about the pairings. So, there's a love triangle type thing. Its a little confusing, I know -" so, I'll have the twins get paired up with someone near the end; but, each guy will get an ending with one of the twins. The ending with a guy and Haruka will be like the game. With Kanata, it's sort of the same except there will be some changes. I think you'll enjoy it~ But for now, let's enjoy what we have right now and we'll wait for that moment to come up (even though some of the stuff gets mentioned like the pairing but, that's pretty obvious) and we'll all be happy~!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters nor the songs that are used! I only own Kanata, Tomoyo and a special new character that gets introduced in this chapter!

Now, let's get started, shall we?

* * *

**Chapter Two: Shiny GEMS**

* * *

**Kanata's POV**

I suddenly woke up at around eleven and Tomoyo looked at me like she was confused. I grabbed my red sweater and ran out with shoes on.

"What the? K-Kanata!" Tomoyo yelled out before I ran out of the room.

I ran all the way to the guys dorm because I remember after class was over... Syo-kun asked if I could tell more about myself and then... I think my headband slipped off of my head.

**Flashback**

"Huh? Me go to your room? I-I dunno, I mean, I have to unpack and all..." I said as I picked up my book.

"It won't take that long." Syo-kun said as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

I froze up and smacked him with my book then yelled, "I'll go! Just, please don't scare me again!"

After I explained things to Tomoyo, she was happy and told the two of us to take our time. She was smirking so I was a tad bit worried. The two of walked out without saying a word to each other.

"..." None of us said anything although, I was humming happily.

"Were you humming, Nanami?" Syo-kun asked and I nodded. "Not to be rude but, it's amazing."

I opened up my book and hid my blushing face away from him. I said, "u-um, t-thank you very much!"

"Uh, why are you yelling?" He asked and I slowly moved the book halfway out of my face and looked away.

"Its because of my shyness," I told him. "I'm not used with talking to strangers, I'm more comfortable talking to Tomoyo or Haruka, my older twin sister."

"You shouldn't be shy around me Nanami, I mean, we are friends after all." Syo-kun said and I smiled a bit then moved the book away from my face.

"Y-Yeah, I guess you're right." I said as I moved the book out of my face and revealed my small smile along with my blushing face.

I guess he noticed it, because he asked, "why are you blushing?"

"Huh?! I-It's natural! I mean, I'm obviously a shy person so, it's makes total sense!" I told him then looked away again and started humming again.

After our conversation, no one spoke again until we got to the guys dorm.

As soon as Syo-kun opened the door, we both saw Natsuki-kun in front of us and he hugged me while yelling, "Kana-chan!"

"Natsuki, let her go!" Syo-kun yelled and tried pushing Natsuki-kun away from me. "You're gonna overdo it!"

Unfortunately, he was right. When Natsuki-kun let go, I was stiff and didn't move at all. I was smiling, but that was it.

"Kana-chan?" Natsuki-kun said.

"U-Um... Natsuki-kun..." I said softly after I returned to normal. "U-Um..." I clenched my chest with my book as the two blondes looked confused. I suddenly yelled, "p-please don't hug me like that! I-It was somewhat embarrassing!"

"Kana-chan..."

I blushed deeply then turned around. "S-Sorry!" I apologized then ran off and I felt something come off of my head and I was running out of the room.

"Nanami!"

"Kana-chan!"

**Present**

_Oooh! I hope my headband is there still!_ I thought loudly then opened the door and I saw Natsuki-kun doing something to Syo-kun. I started sweating and my face slowly became red then I hid my face with my red sweater.

I grabbed the door handle and slowly closed the door while saying, "sorry, wrong room...! U-Um... Carry on..."

"Nanami, hold on!"

Sometime later, they explained what happened and I felt like an idiot.

"I-I'm so sorry!" I apologized then bowed. "I never realized that the two of you have a strong relationship."

"We're like you and Tomo-chan!" Natsuki-kun said and I nodded happily.

"By the way," Syo-kun said then I looked at me. "Why are you here?"

I just stared at him until I remembered why I came here and said, "well, I think I left my headband here. I didn't feel anything on my head after I left. I remembered after I went to sleep. So, I rushed over here to see if it's here."

"You mean this?" Syo-kun asked then walked over to his desk and showed me a red headband and I nodded.

"Yeah, that headband!" I said then grabbed it and put it on my head. "I should be getting going," I told them. "Or I'm gonna get scolded by Tomoyo."

As I walked out, Natsuki-kun asked, "would you mind doing something with me tomorrow?"

"I'm in as well!" Syo-kun said and I smiled a bit then turned around.

"I don't see why not... I-I guess I can go." I said as I slowly started blushing. "A-Anyways, see you tomorrow!"

After I said that, I ran off. _I can't believe myself sometimes! Maybe the guys l met, will help me overcome my shyness._ I thought for a bit. _I think so. I honestly think they're amazing...! Even though I met them just today._ I thought then I started humming happily as I was heading back to the girls dorm.

**Haruka's POV**

"I'm not Hayato, I'm his twin brother, Ichinose Tokiya." The guy who I thought was Hayato introduced himself.

"S-Sorry, it's just," I apologized as I blushed lightly. "You look just like him."

"I see…" Ichinose-san said then left.

_I wonder… Will Kanata be disappointed if I mixed up Ichinose-san as Hayato…?_ I asked myself as I decided to walk back to my room.

As I opened the door to my room, Tomo-chan looked at me and said, "Haruka, where did you go?"

"Sorry, I saw a cat outside so, I went after it."

"I see." Tomo-chan said after I told her what happened. "Anyways, let's get some sleep."

I nodded and went to my bed and fell asleep for the night.

* * *

The sun came up when morning came upon us and my alarm clock went off. I usually hear Kanata laughing in the morning but, I heard screaming instead.

"I guess they're having a rough morning." Tomo-chan said and I nodded.

"Should we check on them?" I asked.

"Sure."

After the two of us got dressed, we both went next to Kanata and Tomoyo-san's room and we opened the door, to see that Kanata and Tomoyo-san were packing up boxes.

"Oh?! Hey Haruka-san and Tomochika-kun, sorry but, can help me pack?!" Tomoyo-san asked in a hurry.

"Why?" I asked.

"Sadly, Tomoyo got a text from her parents, they're moving so suddenly. Even after the first day of school." Kanata explained as she placed one of Tomoyo-san clothes in the box.

"Even after I finished unpacking yesterday, I have to pack up again...!" Tomoyo-san groaned as she slowly hanged her head low.

"C'mon! Your parents are picking you up after homeroom so, you should get ready!" My sister said and Tomo-chan looked confused.

"Wow, she got over her shyness?" She asked and Kanata shook her head.

"Actually, I haven't, I'm only like this when I'm around my sister. Kinda odd, huh?"

Kanata put her red sweater over her blouse and tied her bow as well. After that, she put her red headband on.

"Kanata, you look adorable!" I said and she smiled then bowed.

"We should go and eat breakfast," Kanata said then looked outside. "Oh! The limo's here Tomoyo."

"..."

There was a long, awkward pause that caused the room to become dead silent. That's when Tomoyo-san handed a stack of games to Kanata while smiling.

"This is for you, Kanata! They're these visual novels I used to read when I was little. I erased my files so don't worry." Tomoyo-san said. "Oh and, underneath is your own copy of two games my brother and I would play. One's for the PSP, the other is for the PS Vita."

"Oh I see," Kanata said then smiled then looked at the visual novels and the two games. "Why are you giving them to me?"

"The games sorta have a visual novel theme to it, its mostly a RPG though." Tomoyo-san explained. "I was gonna give you them for your birthday, but since I might not see you again, I decided to give them to you."

Kanata smiled a bit then took them from her hand. I looked at them and the one on top said, Little Busters!

"_Little Busters_...? What kind of visual novel is that?" I asked and Tomoyo-san walked over.

"_Little Busters_ is a all ages visual novels. All of the visual novels that are in that stack are all ages." She explained. "Except for the games; those games are M rated."

Kanata was shocked then dropped the games and visual novels on the ground. "M rated?! H-How could play something like this when you were little?!"

"My older brother would play it, and I would watch him play."

"I-I'm gonna get going! By the way, is Shiori coming?" Kanata asked and Tomoyo-san nodded.

"Who's Shiori?" Tomo-chan asked.

"Shiori? I don't think I've met her." I said.

Someone knocked on the door and Kanata opened the door and outside the door was a girl, around Tomo-chan's height with the uniform on and has short, guys like brown hair with blue eyes. Next to her was a butler in his butler uniform.

"Tomoyo, we have to go." He said and she grabbed her bag and the butler picked up the box and walked out of the room.

"I have to go," Tomoyo-san said then smiled and bowed. "Take care of Shiori, she'll need some care after all."

The girl bowed and said, "hello, I'm Nishizono Shiori. I'm Nanami Kanata's new roommate. It nice to meet you."

She introduced herself as Shiori-san and she smiled. _She's looks pretty..._ I thought then she walked up to Kanata.

"Kanata, we should get going. You must be hungry. Why don't we eat together." She said and Kanata nodded.

"Hey, why don't you guys come as well." Kanata told me and Tomo-chan then picked up the games and visual novels.

"Okay, I think it'll be best to show Shiori around as well." I said with a smile.

"That's okay. I'll be fine." Shiori-san said then helped Kanata. "I'll be with you guys, so I don't think I'll be lost."

"Let's hurry, or classes will start!" Tomo-chan reminded us and we walked out of Kanata's room.

We managed to get some food from Ittoki-kun and the others and we introduced them to Shiori-san and Kanata explained what happened to Tomoyo-san. The Minato family became one of the richest families in all of Japan within a year; the reason why she left was because her parents wanted her to go with them. After we ate, we went off to class.

**Kanata's POV**

"Hey Shiori," I said and she looked at me. I asked, "what course are you taking?"

"Both, why?" She replied then asked and I smiled a bit.

"I see, you're like me huh?" I smiled and asked. "Not a lot of people go for both courses, I did it because Tomoyo did." I told Shiori and I looked up. "I wonder, what's gonna happen today?"

"It could be a mystery."

"Are you sure?" I asked Shiori and she nodded. "I hope not."

We talked about various things until we got into the classroom to see Ren-kun at the desk I normally sit and he smiled when he saw Shiori and I walk in.

"Hello Loli Flower, and her friend." He said and I looked at Shiori, who was looking around the classroom.

"This is Nishizono Shiori, she just transferred after Tomoyo left." I introduced Shiori to Ren-kun and she bowed.

"Hello, I'm Nishizono Shiori. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Jinguji Ren. Nice to meet you as well." They both introduced themselves and then Syo-kun came by and saw Shiori.

"Who're you?" He asked and he got Shiori's attention.

She looked at Syo-kun and bowed. "Hello, I'm Nishizono Shiori, it's nice to meet you."

"Shiori, this is the short, cute one. He's Kurusu Syo."

"Short and cute?" Shiori asked and she tilted her head.

"I'm cute at all!" He yelled at me. "And who told you that?!"

"U-Um... N-Natsuki-kun." I told him and he frowned and Shiori and I looked at each other in confusion for a bit.

After that, I sat down and opened up a book and I started reading before class started.

I guess I lost track of time because I heard someone say, "love is forbidden!"

I looked up and I closed my book as I listened to the lecture.

"By the way, is there anyone who's taking both courses?" Hyuuga-sensei asked and I froze before I slowly raised my hand and Shiori the same as well.

People were surprised and they started whispering to each other, then I opened up my book and hid my face.

"Kanata," Hyuuga-sensei called me and I looked up. "You can play any instrument, right?" He asked and I nodded. "Can you play the piano right now?"

I nodded then slowly placed the book down before I got up and walked over to the piano that was in the back of the room.

_Calm yourself down! I should be able to play Song for Friends again!_ I told myself as I got to the piano and sat down on the chair. I took some deep breaths before I started playing _Song for Friends_, just like I used to do with my mother.

After I finished playing, I looked around and realized that everyone was staring. I started sweating nervously before I ran out of the room so I can calm down.

_What's wrong with me...?_! I thought to myself as tears slowly came in my eyes. _I'm such an idiot! I only did it because Tomoyo was doing it, but it feels like I forced myself in taking the entrance exam! I'm pathetic, and worthless!_

"Hey, Kanata," A voice called for me, and when I turned around, it was Shiori, who placed her hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I told her. "I don't know why though, but these tears won't stop coming!"

"Don't be like that," She said and smiled. "Actually, everyone liked your performance. They always thought you were just accepted out of luck and they also thought you had no musical experience because you were reading all the time. Basically, they want to play again someday."

I was surprised to hear her say that. I smiled a bit then wiped off my tears and hugged her. I softly said, "thank you Shiori."

"Anytime," Shiori smiled. "Shall we go back inside?"

I nodded and before we went inside, the door to Class A suddenly opened and Haruka ran out.

"H-Hey, Haruka!" Shiori and I yelled out and Tomochika-san came out and watched her run off.

"Let's worry about her later, we have our first assignment today."

I looked at Shiori and nodded and we both went back inside.

We looked at who we're partnered with and I was with Shiori. I looked at her and she smiled.

"Let's do our best, okay?!"

"Yeah!" I nodded and responded to her question.

I looked closely and I was surprised to see that Shiori's composing the song and I have to sing. _We ARE taking turns... right...?_ I asked myself then I became somewhat worried.

After class was over, I ran out to look for Haruka.

"Hey, Kanata!" Shiori yelled for me but, I didn't listen to her; I was worried about my sister.

I looked around outside and I had no luck. Where did she go? I hope she didn't go too far. I told myself and I walked around.

"Kuppuru," I heard someone and it sounded close by. I walked towards where the voice came from and I saw Haruka and a black cat. Haruka looked up and smiled as she said, "oh, hello Kanata."

I sighed in relief that she's not hurt or anything. I looked at the black cat and I started petting it. I softly said, "i-it's cute... I-It's super adorable!"

"His name is Kuppuru," My older sister said his name and asked, "do you like it?"

"Kuppuru... I love it Onee-chan!"

Her eyes widen and mine did as well. I closed my mouth and smiled a bit.

"I haven't heard you say that in a while, I always liked it when you said that."

"R-Really?" I asked and Haruka nodded. "Okay then, Onee-chan."

"Were you looking for me?" She asked and I nodded. "I see."

"Anyways, I'm gonna go help Shiori with our assignment," I told her. "You should too." I looked up and I felt something touch my check. "It's gonna rain soon... We should get inside soon."

"You go on ahead."

"Okay Onee-chan." I said then ran off before it started raining.

I covered my head with my arms to keep myself from getting wet, although i was already wet after the rain came down. I closed my eyes and I ran into someone and I fell but, it felt like someone was holding me.

"Nanami? Are you okay?"

I opened my eyes and I instantly felt embarrassed and I covered my face with my wet red sweater when I saw that Otoya-kun was the one who had me in his hands. "I-I'm fine! B-But, can you put me down?"

Otoya-kun blushed slightly then gently placed me on the ground again. I stared at him for a bit and I tilted my head, wondering why he was out here.

"Are you looking for Onee-chan?" I asked and he nodded. I pointed south and I said, "that way."

"Thanks Nanami." He said and ran off.

_I wonder... Does he like Onee-chan?_ I asked myself then walked inside being soaking wet. _But he blushed a bit when he saw me. Does he harbor feelings for both me AND Onee-chan?_ I kept asking myself until I walked towards my room.

Once I got there, I opened the door and Shiori looked at me and her eyes widen then ran over to me.

"You're wet! What happened?" She asked as she looked for a towel.

"I was looking for Onee-chan and it started raining." I told her and she wrapped a towel around me.

"I see," She said then showed me a fully composed song. "Here's a song I composed for our assignment. Can you write the lyrics?"

I looked at it and tried not to get it wet and then I smiled and nodded. "Okay then."

"Thanks! Now," Shiori smiled then looked at my wet clothes. "Let's get you out of those clothes before you get sick."

"You're right." I said then took off the towel then my uniform.

**Haruka's POV**

_Onee-chan..._ I said that to myself and smiled._ I would always hear her say that... it brings back lots of wonderful memories with her._

I walked back to my room and tried composing a song but I couldn't think of anything. I wonder if Kanata remembers our promise that we agreed on... I thought then I remembered what happened when Kanata visited me.

**Flashback**

"Onee-chan!" Kanata yelled out and I turned around and smiled when I saw that familiar white headband of hers.

She spinned around happily with her signature smile that was still on her face. She wore a pink and red short sleeve dress and white socks. On her head was a white headband with a pink and white bow attached on one side.

"Let's make a promise!" She yelled happily.

"What kind?" I asked.

"How about, when we see each other again, I'll be happy without my shyness and that I'll have a special gift waiting for you! How does that sound?!"

I nodded happily and smiled. "Yeah!"

Kanata lifted up her pinky and asked, "pinky promise?"

I lifted up my pinky and we held them together. "Pinky promise!"

"Yeah!" Kanata said happily and started singing a song and I listened happily at her really cute and high voice.

**Present**

_I hope you haven't forgotten yet Kanata..._ I told myself and hoped Kanata remembers our promise.

**Kanata's POV**

Morning came and I ran out with Shiori with our uniforms on. Good thing that my uniform is dry. I hate it when they're wet for long periods of time. I thought then saw Hyuuga-sensei off in the distance.

"Hyuuga-sensei!" Shiori yelled out to him and he turned around and saw us.

"What is it?" He asked and the two of looked at each other and smiled.

"We're ready!" We both said happily.

**Haruka's POV**

I walked around and hoped I would run into Kanata and asked her about our promise.

I heard something close by and I saw the others.

"Haruka, you never told us this is what Kanata is really like..." Tomo-chan said and I heard a familiar cute and high voice.

"Wow... Nanami's sister sounds amazing." Ittoki-kun said, really surprised.

"Kana-chan's voice is so adorable!" Shinomiya-san said as he smiled happily.

I turned around and I saw a recording booth and inside was Kanata, singing happily. My eyes widen when I heard that song; it was the same song she sung when she visited me.

**Day-to-day treasure box of treasure box smile**

**Diamond to glitter and Ru you come upon here and there**

**pretty flower blooming in the pavement of the radiant sun to rise**

**Shiny stars in all of the friends with Rui month Well!**

**Day-to-day treasure box of treasure box smile**

**Topaz dazzling shiny beside it if you notice**

**Appointment with a person I love gentle wind that carries the miracle**

**Source of happiness all curry which worked spice secret!**

**Day-to-day treasure box of treasure box smile**

**The well hidden ninja onyx which is also not see**

**Dance of the bee called stray cat sleeping fellow edge of the eaves**

**The life is shining carp all bouncing in the pond of the park!**

**jewelry you mean I also shining?**

**Heart that has been on fire of bright ruby courage**

**I'll think about it is when it is going to be sad**

**I of the beautiful things of this world, ... a multitude**

As she finished, I looked closely and her face was red, almost as the same color as her sweater and she was breathing heavily.

"Is something wrong with Loli Flower?" Jinguji-san asked me.

"I don't know-" I replied until I saw Kanata hit her head on the microphone.

"Ow...! O-Onee-chan...! D-Don't leave me alone...! D-Don't go...!" She yelled as she cried before she slowly passed out.

"Kanata! Are you okay?!" A girl who sounded like Shiori asked and ran over to Kanata.

"What's happening to Kanata!?" Kurusu-kun asked and I became really worried.

"Kanata..." I whispered softly. "Please be okay... I'm always here... I won't leave you because... I'm always here, in your heart..."

* * *

**A/N: yay! Major cliffhanger! Somewhat... I combined episodes two and three just for the heck of it. In my opinion, I thought Little Kanata sounded cute as a child and I love her cute voice which is Ui Hirasawa's voice from Keion! Originally, Tomoyo was supposed to leave either the next chapter or chapter four but, I literally just came up with the idea of Shiori just popping up to replace Tomoyo. One more thing, those M rated games are Persona 3 Portable and Persona 4 the Golden; the reason why I decided to include them is because on the day we got a snow day (on the day which started our Winter Break), I started playing P4G and made it where my older brother was at, and the other thing is during summer, I finally defeated Nyx Avatar after many attempts to kill it, so, Kanata might play them one day. Little Busters! is also mentioned which is a visual novel made by Key and I haven't played it but, I've seen the anime and it's awesome~!**

**Alright, see you in the next chapter~!**


	3. Bonding with the Guys! Part One

**A/N:** well now, I had an idea after last chapter but, I tossed that idea out of the window because it didn't fit the story's plotline and such so, we get to see another "cute" side of Kanata~! And be aware that this chapter is very long so, its split into parts. Okay, let's get started~ oh and, who should Kanata and Haruka end up with as for the main pair? ... I think I just confused you...

Oh and, here's a small bio on Shiori.

Nishizono Shiori is Nanami Kanata's new roommate after Minato Tomoyo left. Shiori is a caring person and looks after Kanata for Tomoyo. She has a habit of eating sweets and sharing them with her friends. Shiori is seen wearing elegant and fancy clothes other than her uniform and carries a parasol during summer or when it gets too hot. She's also taking both courses but, she mostly composes instead of singing. Shiori lived an elegant life until something happened that made her move to Tomoyo, who's actually her cousin. Despite the fact that Kanata knows everything about Tomoyo, she doesn't know that Shiori is Tomoyo's cousin. It's hinted that she might be younger than the others but, since she looks and acts mature, she's treated like a high school student.

**Disclaimer:** I don't the series nor the songs that get used! I only own Miss Kanata and Shiori!

* * *

"_I want to be by your side... More than anyone else, forever... The circle is gone... Having fulfilled its purpose... It's just the two of us... But I'm sure we have already obtained strength... So, let's go... I'm sure we'll be fine... No matter how fun it is... It is something that will end someday... It's just like with a festival... It just makes me feel lonely..._" A voice said like she was sad. "_Even now I remember... Those nights when I was only with you... Those are wonderful memories for me... I will always remember you..._" The voice softly said and it slowly disappeared.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Bonding with the Guys! Part One**

* * *

**Kanata's POV**

"I will always remember you..." I softly said then I woke up to see everyone around me. "Oh? Hello everyone..." I smiled then looked around.

"Are you feeling okay?" Haruka asked and I nodded while smiling a bit. "That's good," She sighed in relief. "I was worried about you."

"You were?" I asked her and she nodded. "I-I'm sorry if I made the rest of you worried."

"Take it easy Kanata," Shiori said. "You had a fever, that's why you suddenly fell unconscious."

I nodded then looked up at the ceiling.

"I'm surprised that you have such a cute voice, Kana-chan." Natsuki-kun said happily with a smile on his face.

"That's true," Syo-kun agreed then started thinking about something. "I never imagined that she might have that kind of voice."

"Kanata," Haruka said and I looked at her and she was smiling. "That song, I'm really glad you decided to sing that song again! It makes me happy!"

I smiled softly after hearing those words._ I'm glad she likes it. I always feel happy after she says them._ I thought happily then I looked at everyone and said, "thanks for everything so far."

"Anytime Nanami," Otoya-kun said. "We are friends after all."

"Isn't Kana-chan cute?" Natsuki-kun asked and started hugging Syo-kun. "She's almost as cute as Syo-chan!"

"Damn you Natsuki! Stop hugging me!" He yelled at him.

"Srnk..." I made a small sound and everyone looked at me in confusion.

"Nanami, are you okay?" Masato-kun asked and I held my stomach and I started laughing a lot.

"Hahahaha... Oh God, you two have a weird relationship... But at the same time, it's kinda adorable...! In a way..."

Haruka smiled at me as I was laughing away. Shiori had a cake on a plate and she was happily eating it.

Ren-kun whispered, "_I secretly love you_" in my ear and I stopped laughing and my face was flustered from embarrassed.

"She stopped laughing...?" Tomo-chan said and being confused.

"How do you do it?" Haruka asked and I laid down and covered my face with my blanket.

"Ren, why do you get to say it!? I could've said it as well!" Syo-kun yelled at Ren-kun and I blushed slightly.

"H-How 'bout you don't say it..." I suggested as I moved the blanket down a little, which revealed my blushing face._ I blame you Tomoyo..._ I said to myself and hid my face again then asked, "hey, this is a weird question but, what do you guys think about me?"

Haruka lifted the blanket and she blinked a bit then asked, "why do you want to know?"

"Curiosity," I replied. "That's all."

"Nanami Kanata," Otoya-kun said and I looked at him. He said, "in my opinion, I think that you're a good person. Even though you're _really_ shy, I think that you have some hidden traits underneath your shyness; like your laughter and your voice."

I smiled then slowly got up and Shiori had a plate with a chocolate cake and a fork on it and she smiled happily and asked, "want some?"

"Sure." I nodded and took the plate from her hands. I took a bite out of it and it felt like I was in heaven. _Chocolate always tastes good..._ I told myself happily as I was enjoying my cake. I stopped for a bit then looked down as the others were talking among each other or talking to Shiori and I smiled a bit but, my smile faded away. _Something doesn't feel right... Something seems off..._ I said then looked at the five guys that's here. _I thought it was some luck that we met each other but... I have this feeling that's the guys are somehow gonna ruin my relationship with Onee-chan..._ I thought about the future and I started eating my cake again. _I should study these guys... Just to make sure that my prediction is correct or not..._

"Hey," Shiori walked over to me and felt my forehead. "Well, you feel better now. Oh, I hope that cake's good; before arriving yesterday, we got some cake for me to eat."

"Huh? Oh really?" I asked and she nodded. "I see."

Shiori looked at me and she tilted her head. "Kanata, are you okay?"

I looked up and nodded a bit before saying, "oh yeah, I'm alright..."

"Remember, we're friends," She said and I looked at her and she smiled. "If you have any trouble, come talk to us. We're all here for you."

I looked around and all eyes, were on me and I slowly smiled a bit. _Shiori's right._ I thought to myself. _I'm worrying too much. Maybe I should just forget about my prediction._ I got up and stretched and said, "okay then! Let's all do something fun!"

"Kana-chan, you seem happy." Natsuki-kun said and I nodded.

"Oh yeah," I said then looked at Natsuki-kun and Syo-kun and asked, "hey, would you two mind coming with me outside for a bit?"

I got up and went outside with Natsuki-kun and Syo-kun and I looked at them and smiled.

"Do you need something, Nanami?" Syo-kun asked and I looked at him.

"Actually, I was wondering if you can spend some time with me tomorrow." I told them. "It'll be a good way for me to get over my shyness with you guys."

"Of course Kana-chan!" Natsuki-kun said.

"I'm going as well!" Syo-kun said as well and I smiled.

"Okay then! I'll meet you guys in town tomorrow morning."

**Syo's POV**

Morning came the next day and we were in town, waiting for Nanami to show up. I was waiting with a very excited and happy Natsuki.

_Nanami's taking a long time to get here…_ I told myself and sighed. _I wonder if she forgot already or had something to do._

"Where's Kana-chan at?" Natsuki asked and I shrugged. "I hope she comes soon!"

"Be patient Natsuki," I told him. "Let's keep waiting."

About an hour passed by and Natsuki and I didn't see Nanami. _I wonder what's taking Nanami so long… I bet she has something to do with Nishizono and forgot about us…_ I made predictions to myself.

"Sorry, I'm late you two!"

Nanami came towards us with a smile on the young woman's face. When I saw her, I blushed slightly at the sight of her outfit. She wore a black shirt with puffy sleeves, and a short white skirt. She also had a necklace around her neck and wore white high heel shoes that show a part of her skin. Her red headband was on her head still. She started looking somewhat like a doll.

"I'm sorry I made you wait, I accidentally overslept and I rushed out here," Nanami explained. "Shiori also told me to tell you that she wants to discuss something with you later today in our room."

"Kana-chan, you look amazing!" Natsuki complimented and she smiled.

"Are you over your shyness?" I asked and she shook her head.

"I'm not, but I'm trying to overcome it! Right now, I'm starting to feel more comfortable talking to you guys." Nanami explained and blushed lightly. "I'm counting on you two, because I have faith that you'll help me with my problem."

Natsuki hugged Nanami and she looked surprised by that. He said, "Kana-chan, you're so innocent and kind."

I pulled Nanami away from Natsuki and I frowned at him. "Don't do that again! What if something happens!" I told him and he let got of Nanami. I fixed her headband, since it was coming off and I smiled. "How does that feel Nanami?"

"It feels fine, thanks for fixing it Syo-kun." She replied and smiled back. "Now, I'm ready for some quality time with two of my good friends!"

I never knew this is what Nanami Kanata was like when she's comfortable talking to others she knows. I told myself as I watched her talking happily to Natsuki. "We should probably do something."

"How about I cook something for the three of us!" Natsuki suggested and I felt nervous.

"Natsuki-kun, you can cook?" Nanami asked and Natsuki nodded. "That's okay, how about I do the cooking instead."

"You can cook?" I asked and she nodded.

"My parents were out till late so, I learned how to cook." She explained. "I'm happy if I could do it."

"I want Nanami to cook!"

Nanami smiled happily and she grabbed my hand and Natsuki's. "Well, c'mon. Let's go then!"

Natsuki smiled happily. "Kana-chan, you seem to be energetic."

"Well, I guess you can say," Nanami said then she blushed lightly. "I've become more comfortable talking to you two."

"Nanami, you're special to the both of us." I told her. "Remember that."

She nodded happily and then dragged us somewhere.

"Anyways, Nanami, are you sure you're gonna cook?" I asked and she nodded.

"Of course, w-we are friends after all. S-So, it makes sense!" Nanami said and she smiled as she blushed lightly.

_Thank God! I won't have to witness hell if Nanami's doing to cooking instead of Natsuki...!_ I thought then looked at her talking to Natsuki. _She's gotten over her shyness when she's talking to the both of us. I'm really glad._

"Syo-kun," Nanami looked at me and she was confused and pointed at my face. She tilted her head and asked, "what's wrong with you? And, are you blushing?"

She walked over and placed her hand on my cheek and I blushed slightly then took her hand off of my cheek and smiled.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with you, I'm glad." She said then looked at Natsuki.

"Syo-chan, you were cute when you were blushing like that!" Natsuki said then hugged me.

"Natsuki! Let go of me!" I yelled at him and I saw Nanami giggling. "What's so funny Nanami?"

After I asked, she suddenly started laughing.

"I-I can't believe this is what you guys really do...! I-It's super funny...! So funny that I can't... I can't..." She said and kept laughing.

I sighed and yelled, "stop laughing Nanami!"

As I yelled at both Nanami and at Natsuki, I managed to calm down for a bit before heading back. Nanami started humming happily and Natsuki and I both listened happily.

"Oh," Nanami stopped humming and looked up. "We're back!"

"That felt pretty quick." I said and she nodded.

"Same here, anyways, I'll make something really good that'll make you guys really happy!"

* * *

Sometime later, after Nanami was done cooking, she was singing happily, like an angel that just came down from Heaven.

"I'm done you two," Nanami said and stopped singing. "I hope they won't taste bad."

**Kanata's POV**

I stretched out and I looked around to see if there is a book around that I can read. _I wonder if the food's good or not…_ I thought to myself then I saw a novel close by called, _Girlfriend Material_. _This seems like a good book to read..._ I smiled then picked up the book and started reading it.

"Nanami," Syo-kun called for me and I looked up, being somewhat confused. "This is surprisingly good."

I blinked a few times then asked, "what do you mean by surprisingly?"

"Kana-chan, this tastes amazing! I hope I can cook for you one day!" Natsuki complimented then said.

That actually made me happy and as a result, I smiled a bit then I closed the book and set it on the table.

"Thanks! Oh," I thanked them and I remembered that I baked something before coming to the academy. "Before coming here, I baked some cupcakes. I made extras, although I wanted to bake one for Tomoyo and Onee-chan; I-I guess you can say that its my treat for making me feel more comfortable talking around you two."

"You did?" Natsuki-kun asked and I nodded. "Aw! Kana-chan's amazing!"

"You know, he's right Nanami," Syo-kun agreed and I smiled. "You have a lot of hidden talents that you hid from all of us."

"I didn't mean to hide them from you... I thought that, it was a bit silly." I said then giggled like a child. "Kinda stupid huh?"

The two guys shook their heads and smiled. _I feel blessed now..._ I thought then handed two chocolate cupcakes to Natsuki-kun and Syo-kun. "Alright, I hope this tastes good."

I watched the two boys try out my baked cupcakes while I was smiling and they were as well.

"So, how does it taste?" I happily asked.

"Tastes amazing Kana-chan!" Natsuki-kun happily said.

"Heh, I'm glad." I said then I started laughing happily.

"Nanami, calm down..." Syo-kun told me and I kept laughing.

_Hey Mom and Dad,_

_How's it going? If you ask the same for me, I'm doing just fine. I've gotten a bit better at the piano and I also wanted to tell you that I'm at the same school as Onee-chan! Things are going good and I'm hoping that I can perform a song for you two! I'm also trying to get over my shyness with my new friends that I made here and I think it's working. Anyways, Mom, should I play Far Away Place to Onee-chan one day? I've been meaning to play it but, I'm not sure... Anyways, I hope I can see you one day with Onee-chan! Farewell Mom and Dad, I hope I can write again to you two! From: Nanami Kanata~_

**Flashback**

"Mommy, Daddy, can I visit Onee-chan and Grandma during summer?" I asked Mom and Dad and they smiled.

"Of course Kanata," My mom said and I got excited. "Calm down sweetie, it'll only be for a week or two, possibly for a month."

I got even more excited now after my mom informed me.

"Kanata, it'll only be for a few weeks or even a month," My dad kneeled down and told me. "We're not so certain yet, but we _do_ know that it's for a business trip. Don't get your hopes up that much, okay?"

My excitement dived down and I nodded. "Okay Daddy."

"Why don't you play _Clear Weather After the Rain_ for your sister and grandmother Kanata," My mom suggested.

"Can I?!" I asked and she nodded.

"I did teach you that song, so it's alright." She happily said and I smiled happily.

"Okay then Mommy! It'll be a gift for them from me!" I said as my excitement went up and I started jumping happily.

**Present**

_I've got a few more songs I want to play for you, Onee-chan... Please... Let me play them you one day..._

* * *

**A/N:** and we end the first part with Kanata's wish for her older sister. I'm still wondering who should end up with who as the "main" pair of the story. And... I think I'm confusing you again... Let's just wait until the time comes...~ see you next time!


	4. Bonding with the Guys! Part Two

**A/N:** okay, I decided who ends up with who. I'll just tell you right now instead of waiting because, that'll be quite a while. Haruka will be with Syo just for laughs~ ... Maybe not for laughs... Anyways, choosing a guy for Kanata took a long time because Kanata's shy and stuff... Although, I finally chose a guy for Kanata and it will be Otoya~! So, forget about the other guys' ending~ Oh and as you now know, I changed one category to "Family" because, we're sort of around the family area with the Nanami twins so… yeah…~

Okay then, let's get part two started~

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters nor the songs that gets used! All rights go to their owners! I only own Kanata and Shiori!

* * *

"_But I am not you, so I was unable to convey... My hesitation, my confusion, the wounds I received..._" The same voice said in a very sad way. "_The memories that were placed in our two hands remain faintly on our fingertips... Even if we're apart..._" The sad voice said once again in its sad way before the voice slowly disappeared.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Bonding with the Guy! Part Two**

* * *

**Kanata's POV**

_That was fun!_ I told myself happily as I walking back to my room. I clenched the book I found and I smiled softly. _I hope I can become closer to the other guys, including Tokiya-kun._

**Flashback**

I happily walked around the school after I calmed down from my shyness going off the charts. I laid on the grass and tried to relax after the "trauma" I just experienced. I looked up and I saw a guy who looked like Hayato-sama.

"U-Um, wh-what are you doing...?!" I asked and my shyness came back.

"You're, Nanami Kanata correct?" He asked_ me_ this time and I nodded. "I see..."

"Hold on, you're," I said then looked closely and I realized that he's not Hayato-sama, he's his twin brother, Ichinose Tokiya. "Aren't you Ichinose Tokiya? I think I saw you in class."

"I see..." I said then slowly got up. "Anyways, what are you doing here?"

"Walking around..." He replied then walked off.

_That was weird..._ I thought to myself then walked back to my room.

**Present**

_I hope that happens..._ I smiled happily then I bumped into something or someone.

"Nanami?"

I looked up and I saw Otoya-kun in front of me and I smiled a bit.

"I thought so, only one person I know wears that kind of red sweater and headband." He said and smiled happily. "Where are you gonna do now?"

"Well," I said then blushed lightly. "I'm gonna watch the stars. There's gonna be shooting stars coming tonight."

"Mind if I come with you?" Otoya-kun asked and I nodded.

"But, we're going to be up all night though..."

"I don't mind." He said and I smiled happily. "As long as I'm with a good friend, I'm completely fine."

I blushed deeper then hid my face with the book I had in my hands. "I-I see! S-Shall we go?!"

I walked off without making eye contact and I walked with Otoya-kun up to the rooftop without saying anything.

**Otoya's POV**

_I wonder why Nanami's acting really shy around me now?_ I thought to myself as I looked at a overly shy Nanami Kanata. _Did I do something? Or is something else?_ I asked myself then thought of reasons why she's shy around at me.

"U-Um… I've a question…" Nanami said without looking at me. "U-Um, this may be a bit blunt but," She kept saying until she asked, "what do you think about my sister?"

I was surprised that she asked a question like that. I looked away from her and I slowly blushed slightly. I replied, "j-just as a friend."

**Kanata's POV**

_I can tell he's lying…_ I told myself. _He's blushing… Well, the same is true for me…~_ I said and I blushed deeper until my face was burning. I quickly realized what I'm and I shook my head. _Snap out of it Kanata! I can't fall in love with anyone right now! Besides, I'll break the "No Love!" rule!_

**Otoya's POV**

I saw Nanami's face getting red. _I was wondering what she's thinking of…?_ I asked myself until we reached to the door that leads towards the rooftop. "Hey Nanami," I nudged her shoulder and she looked at me and I pointed at the door. "We're here."

"Y-You're right," Nanami said then walked towards the door and put her hand on the door knob then turned around and smiled happily. "Thanks for coming with me; I thought no one else might come."

"I don't mind Nanami," I said then she walked around the roof. "Do you like watching the stars?" I asked and she nodded. _I wonder what makes her different than her sister..._ I thought then started thinking.

"Hey Otoya-kun," Nanami said then turned around and asked, "if Onee-chan and I weren't identical twins and just plain ol' sisters, what would I look like?"

I thought about it for a brief moment then I replied, "I think that you'll have longer hair, that's it."

**Kanata's POV**

_Longer hair huh…?_ I said to myself then I smiled and told him, "wow! I guess having longer hair would be nice but, I'd rather wait until another time for that."

"How come?" Otoya-kun asked and I looked at the night sky that's filled with stars.

"I cut my hair before coming here with Tomoyo," I replied then laughed a little. "Although, having longer hair would make it easier for others, so they won't get confused."

"That's true." He said then gasped happily when he saw a shooting star. "I found one!"

I smiled and said, "same here!" I giggled then clasped my hands together then closed my eyes and made my wish._ Shooting star in the night sky, I wish that I can overcome my shyness…! And so that I can have a wonderful time with the others!_ _That's my one and only wish!_ I opened my eyes and looked at the sky again. "I hope my wish can come true…!" I mumbled softly then saw the sun come up. "We should get going, today's Monday and I heard that we getting a day off."

"Really?" Otoya-kun asked and I nodded. "I hope we can do something like this another time!"

I nodded as well and I yawned loudly. "I'm sleepy…" I said then walked towards the door. "I'm going back to my room… I'll see you later…"

**Otoya's POV**

After she left I forgot about the shooting star that I saw. I looked at the sky and quickly made my wish. _I wish that I could spend more time with the others, including Nanami and her sister, and even Shiori._ After I made my wish, I walked towards the door, opened it, and left to walk back to my room.

**Kanata's POV**

I hummed_ Clear Weather After the Rain_ again and I felt like playing the song on piano but, I was too tired to do that. I sighed loudly before saying, "I wish that I could play that song again… But I'm way too tired right now to think about it…"

As I was walking back, I bumped into a person and when I looked up, it was Tokiya-kun.

"I-I'm sorry for bumping into you!" I apologized then bowed.

"Where did you come from…?" He asked and I smiled a bit then yawned again.

"I was at… The rooftop with…" I said then yawned yet again. I'm too tired to say anything… I told myself then finished saying, "I was at the rooftop with… Otoya-kun…"

"I see…" Tokiya-kun said then noticed that I was forcing myself to say awake. "Are you okay?"

I nodded then checked the time on my phone; it was almost five. I said, "I'm okay… I was up all night… So… I'll see you again Tokiya-kun… I'm too tired…"

I slowly walked off back to my room and I left Tokiya-kun behind._ I haven't been this tired since I went to the fireworks festival with my parents, Tomoyo, and her parents when we were young…_ I told myself as I remembered what happened a long time ago, when Tomoyo and I became friends just after a few weeks._ Now… It's time for bed…_ I said then opened the door to my room and saw that Shiori was asleep, along with Natsuki-kun and Syo-kun._ Wh-Why are they here…?! And why did they stay in our room…?!_ I asked myself then sighed. I slowly walked to my bed and I managed to stay quiet as I sneaked towards my bed.

As I got there, I looked at the three, who were still in their clothes and either on the ground or on Shiori's bed. I smirked and I tried not to laugh but what came out of my mouth was laughter and that woke the others up in confusion.

"S-Sorry that I woke you…" I apologized and I kept laughing.

"Stop laughing…" Syo-kun said as he yawned.

"Welcome back Kana-chan!" Natsuki-kun greeted me happily and he looked like he wasn't even tired.

"Hey Kanata," Shiori said then rubbed her eyes. She asked, "can you go to sleep already?"

I slowly stopped laughing and the others went back to sleep. I laid my head on my comfy pillow and I slowly went to sleep.

**Flashback**

"Kanata, I realized that we're going to be gone for about a week." My dad said and I beamed with joy.

"Yahoo! Thanks Daddy!"

My mom smiled then walked over to the piano and asked, "hey Kanata, wanna play a song with me?"

I tilted my head when I walked over and I asked, "which one?"

"How about… _Saya's Song_." My mom suggested and I nodded while she was smiling brightly like the sun. "Okay then sweetie."

The two of us played as the afternoon passed by peacefully.

**Present**

_Saya's Song… A touching song that was for my mom…_ I told myself. _Pretty soon, I'll play Clear Weather After the Rain and a Far Away Place for my friends and for Onee-chan…_

* * *

**A/N:** In my opinion, I don't think this was a good chapter… And this one's short Oh well… Oh and someone said that Kanata was a Mary-Sue and I have to say this one thing: She's not! She looks up to her older sister and she wishes to be like her one day! But she got jealous and tried making a song for her sister to make her happy! Kanata does change slowly over time! Do _NOT_ say that she's a mary-sue… please? Thanks~! Oh and uh, are you guys happy that Tokiya is finally in the story? I hope so~! Anyways, I'll see you next time


	5. Vanilla Salt

**A/N:** Okay then, I'm gonna skip Ren and Masato for now because they get a special chapter with Kanata which is later in the story~ I'm sorry to disappoint you… anyways, we finally hear Shiori sing! So, I hope you like it~

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters nor the songs that are used! I only own Kanata and Shiori!

* * *

"_I'll remember forever... Even if just about everything changes... It was just one, it was just one... Ordinary thing..."_ A voice, different than the other voice said, also in a sad way. "_But in the brilliance that I'll show you, there's only one thing that was fulfilled... I'll protect it forever and ever..._" The voice slowly went away.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Vanilla Salt**

* * *

**Haruka's POV**

It's close to evening and I was in my room with Tomo-chan, Kanata, and Shiori-san. The four of us are having a wonderful time together.

"Hey Shiori," Tomo-chan looked at Shiori-san, who was eating a piece of cake and she asked, "do you like eating sweets like that?"

Shiori-san nodded and said, "my family's had a large interest in sweets. Even my cousins like sweets."

"That's surprising." I said and she shook her head.

"Not really." She said and finished her cake. "It's just something that we do."

"I don't get it..." Kanata said. "It just sounds confusing..."

"I guess so." Shiori-san said and laid on my bed and saw some pictures of the younger version of me and Kanata. "Wow, the two of you look really cute together; especially Kanata with her white headband and her bow."

Kanata smiled and said, "I guess you can say. Although, I think that Onee-chan looks better than me."

"You think so?" I asked and she nodded.

"You know," Shiori-san looked at Kanata and smiled a bit. "You two look _beary_ good together."

"Srnk..." Kanata made a sound and looked away but, she ended up laughing. "Beary?! We're not bears you know...!"

"Kanata, can you stop laughing?" I asked and she slowly stopped laughing.

Shiori-san got up and said, "we should probably leave; it's getting late."

"Okay then." I said and Kanata walked towards the door.

"Wanna hang out tomorrow after class?" Tomo-chan asked and the two roommates nodded before leaving the room.

* * *

After they left, Tomo-chan and I prepared ourselves for bed.

"Hey Haruka," Tomo-chan said and I looked at her and she asked, "have we ever heard Shiori sing or something?"

"I don't think so." I replied and I thought what Shiori-san would sound like when she's singing.

"We should ask her if she could perform for us." She suggested and I nodded.

The two of us went to bed after our little conversation.

* * *

Morning slowly came and when Tomo-chan and I were changing, someone knocked on our door. Tomo-chan opened it and Kanata was standing outside while smiling.

"Sorry I came while you're changing," She apologized and looked around our room. "Have you seen Shiori?"

"Is she missing?" I asked and she shrugged.

"I'm not sure, I woke up and she was gone." Kanata explained.

"That's odd; did she leave a note?" Tomo-chan asked and Kanata shook her head.

Kanata's phone went off and when she looked at it, she was relieved and ran out of the room.

"Kanata!" I yelled out and grabbed my bag and ran after my younger sister.

**Kanata's POV**

_Shiori... Please be okay...!_ I told myself and I stopped when I heard someone playing the piano.

I heard footsteps behind me and when I turned around, I saw Onee-chan behind me, trying to catch her breath.

"Kanata, wait up for a-"

"Ssh!" I cut her off and I listened to the person play piano. "I think it's Shiori."

"How do you know?" She asked me and I pointed inside the room and she saw a familiar figure. "Shiori-san..." Onee-chan mumbled. "She's good... Maybe better than both of us."

The music stopped and Shiori said, "I know you two are there, you can come out now."

Onee-chan and I walked inside and Shiori was in her uniform already.

"Sorry if we-"

"It's fine." Shiori cut me off and told me. "I usually do this on Sundays but, I decided to do this today.

"Were you practicing?" Onee-chan asked and Shiori nodded. "S-Sorry for disturbing you!"

Shiori giggled a bit then said, "like I said, it's fine."

"Anyways, why do you practice so early in the mornings?" I asked and she lowered her eyes.

"I did this all my life. Even when I was adopted by my aunt and uncle." She explained.

**(Flashback): Shiori's POV**

_Ever since my parents died, I was adopted by my aunt and uncle. They taught me how to play the piano along with my cousin. I would practice with my cousin, Minato Tomoyo. _

"Tomoyo, wanna practice piano?" I asked Tomoyo and she nodded.

I tied my long brown hair into a ponytail. I wore a short sleeve black dress with a white tie around my neck. I didn't wear any socks, so I was barefoot in the house. Tomoyo wore a plain white, short sleeve shirt with words over her chest that said "Love" across her chest in big bold letters; she also wore blue shorts with black socks. Her short blue hair was in a braided ponytail and she had red bobby pins in her hair as well.

"Okay then, let's play... _Natsukage_." Tomoyo suggested and I nodded happily and we practiced together.

**(Present): Kanata's POV**

_Shiori was... Tomoyo's cousin...?! I-I never knew that... Did Tomoyo forget to tell me?_ I pondered as Shiori finished her story.

"Although I was younger than my cousin, I was still able to play with her." Shiori said as she finished her story.

"I never knew you were Tomoyo-san's cousin." Onee-chan pointed out and she nodded.

"I don't usually tell anyone because they'll react so quickly if they know my cousin." Shiori explained.

_I guess I'm one of them._ I shrugged then asked, "can you sing for us Shiori?"

Onee-chan nodded in agreement and Shiori started singing happily.

**With Vanilla Salt **

**With Vanilla Salt **

**With Vanilla Salt **

**Burning Love **

**If it's just sweet **

**Then let's put salt on it **

**Because I want you to know more about me **

**More then anyone else, I want to bare myself **

**But I can't do it, I've got Nothing for experience **

**It's too frustrating **

**The more I try to show my weakness **

**The more I act tough in vain and everything goes the other way **

**I'm actually a crybaby **

**Though I've been mum about that**

**But a love that's just sweet**

**Is slightly different from what I'm seeking**

As Shiori finished I hugged her while smiling and said, "that was amazing Shiori!"

"Kanata's right, that was amazing, Shiori-san." Onee-chan complimented as well and Shiori smiled happily.

"Thanks you two for the compliments."

"By the way," I said and asked, "how old are you?"

"Roughly about 13-14." She answered and I was shocked and surprised when she said that.

Onee-chan looks surprised as well and she asked, "you look and act mature, is it possible to get accepted to this school at a young age?"

"If I said no, how am I here?" Shiori asked her and she laughed a bit. "Anyways, I was always very mature for my age so, my aunt and uncle made me take the entrance exam when they were packing their stuff and I somehow passed. Basically, I replace Tomoyo."

"What school is Tomoyo attending now?" I asked Shiori and she shrugged.

"I don't remember." She said. "I think my aunt told me she was attending... _Raging Academy_ now or something... I don't really remember."

"I see." I said and I grabbed Shiori's arm and pulled her towards the door. "C'mon, let's get breakfast you two!"

The three of us left the room and went to get breakfast after what happened in that room.

* * *

**A/N:** now you know how old Shiori is :) anyways, I got a surprise for you next chapter. Since I made this story after Christmas, I decided to make a _beary_ late Christmas special and I'll do the same with V day next month. So, I hope you'll enjoy it! Oh and, next chapter contains a new character~ ... By the way, these chapters are getting shorter... I don't like it in my opinion but, I'll make them longer! Starting next chapter! So, see you next chapter~!

By the way, did you hear Shiori? She said Raging Academy. I bet she met HEAVENS already XD or maybe not~ we'll see~


	6. Helping Syo-kun

**A/N:** well, I lied... Sorry about that... Anyways, that new character will show up in the end for a few seconds! And if the story goes nowhere, let me know~

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters nor the songs that get used! I only own Kanata and Shiori!

* * *

"_We are watching over, even now... Because we are there in a future beyond where we see... We gaze at the tiny bits of stardust in space... We take off flying for the future in our hands..._" Both of the sad voices said. "_Reach the future with your wings..._" Both voices slowly disappeared into the air.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Helping Syo-kun **

* * *

**Kanata's POV**

_Mom and Dad, how's it going? As you know, summer is just around the corner. I'm having a ton of fun here and I slightly gotten over my shyness, thanks to my friends I made here. I hope you two are having to a good time on your trip. Anyways, I'll write to you again! From: Nanami Kanata_

**Haruka's POV**

It got warmer and we had to switch uniforms. Before class started, I was outside, playing with Kuppuru while thinking of lyrics.

"Hey Haruka," I heard Kanata say from a distance. "I was wondering, have you seen Syo-kun anywhere?"

"No," I replied quickly. "Was there a reason why you need to see Kurusu-kun?"

Kanata shook her head slowly then said, "I just need to ask him a question, that's all."

"I haven't see him," I said again then looked at Kuppuru. "I was playing with Kuppuru for a while."

Kanata smiled happily when I mentioned Kuppuru's name. Kanata's version of the summer uniform was the same as her winter uniform. She wore a red sweater, this time, it was small and was unbuttoned, revealing her white, short sleeve shirt and black bow. The rest of the uniform was the same as mine.

My younger sister kneeled down to pet Kuppuru happily. She said, "Kuppuru, you're adorable."

"Yeah," I nodded in agreement. "You _are_ adorable Kuppuru."

Kanata played with him while I wrote down some lyrics.

_Dear Grandma, I'm having a a lot of fun here with my friends, and with Kanata. Lately, she's been cheerful, which I'm really happy about. Other than that, I've been practicing a lot with Tomo-chan. I smiled a bit then lowered my eyes a bit. Hey Grandma, do you think Kanata remembered her promise? I hope so. _

Kanata stopped playing with Kuppuru once she heard something close by and became frightened.

"O-Onee-chan, w-what's with that sound? Who's there?!" She kept asking me questions while her body was shaking a lot.

"C-Calm down Kanata," I told her then I turned around and saw Kurusu-kun in a tree.

Kanata saw him as well and she sighed in relief. She yelled, "Syo-kun!"

"Kurusu-kun!" I yelled as well and he startled by our voices and he fell to the ground.

The two of us ran towards him; I was worried that he broke something while Kanata was wondering why he was even here.

"Um, Kurusu-kun, are you okay?" I asked him and he looked at the two of us.

"Syo-kun," My younger sister said and kneeled down to see if he's hurt or not.

"Stop it!" He snapped and Kanata was confused. "Don't tell anyone I was here! Got it!?"

He stormed off and Kanata stood up again, clutching her chest, in a semi worried way.

_I wonder, does Kanata care for others now?_ I asked myself and looked at the worried Kanata._ She looked like she's changed a lot; personality wise._ I pondered until Kanata and I went inside for class.

**Kanata's POV**

After class, I read _Girlfriend Material_ again and I was absorbed by the story that I lost add of reality.

"Kanata!" Shiori yelled in my ear and I fell off of my chair and my book landed on the ground. "Sorry about that," She apologized then said, "did you know that _our_ teacher is going to be in a movie?"

I shook my head and said, "I never knew that."

"Well, I overhead the others talk about it on my way here, considering I had to ask Ringo-sensei a question," Shiori explained then sat her desk, which was in front of me. "So, I overheard them talking about Hyuuga-sensei and his movie, _Prince of Principles_ and how someone can costar with him."

"I see," I said then closed the book.

**Haruka's POV**

"Tomo-chan, what are you gonna have for lunch?" I asked Tomo-chan and she started listing things she was gonna eat until I saw Kurusu-kun up ahead.

"Kurursu-kun!"

He noticed the two of us and I ran towards him, along with Tomo-chan.

"So, did you hear about the movie?" I asked.

"Oh, you mean the one that Hyuuga-sensei's in?" He asked.

"Oh, so you _do_ know. Well you _are_ his biggest fan and all." Tomo-chan said and she smiled.

"Natsuki..." Kurusu-kun mumbled when he saw Shinomiya-san; I turned around and saw him, so I waved to get his attention.

"Shinomiya-san!" I yelled out for him and he saw me and Kurusu-kun.

"Syo-chan! I got something to tell you!"

Kurusu-kun grabbed my hand and he dragged me off ton get away from Shinomiya-san.

On our way, we saw Kanata and Shiori-san up ahead. Shiori-san had an open parasol in her hands to cover herself from the sun. She looked exactly like any other girl who's wearing the uniform. The two of them were talking among themselves when they saw us.

"Oh, hey Syo-kun and Onee-chan-" Kanata greeted us before she got dragged off as well.

"What the? Hey, Kanata!" Shiori-san yelled out for her friend but, we were gone.

We were at a safe place so that no one can bother us. Kanata, looked very confused why she was with us.

"Um, why am I with you two?" She asked while tilting her head.

"I don't know Kanata," I told her and she sat down on the bench and started reading the book that she had in her hands.

**Kanata's POV **

_The characters... The plot... The story... It's so good... It's one of the best romance novels I've read._ I thought to myself as my older sister talked to the tsundere **(A/N: **I don't mean to cut right here but, I've always thought of that whenever I see him XD it makes sense~! Now back to the chapter**)** while I was reading, which made lose side of reality.

"Kanata," Onee-chan said and I snapped back into reality and looked at her. "Syo-kun would to say something to you."

I blinked a couple of times and looked at him. He said, "do you admire Hayato as well?"

"Hayato-sama? Of course I do. Why do you ask?" I replied then asked, rather confused why he would ask something like that.

"I think that you suit him better than your sister, considering that laugh a lot." Syo-kun said and I smiled.

"Srnk..."

"Like that..." He said after I made a small noise.

"Whether or not he fits my style, I think he's amazing! And I wish to share my voice with him." I explained as I closed my eyes and the wind blew through my body.

"I see." Syo-kun said, finally understanding what I mean.

I was about to read again until I heard someone yell, "Syo-chan, I found you!"

A bag that'a made of ropes captured Syo-kun and made him fling into the air. Onee-chan and I looked very surprised on what just happened. Out of the nowhere, Natsuki-kun came towards us, smiling happily.

"Syo-chan, as usual, you're afraid of heights."

I looked at him, obviously surprised then looked at Onee-chan then up at Syo-kun.

"Get me down!" He yelled.

A few minutes later, all four of us are inside and discussed the problem while I was reading.

"Kanata," Shiori called for me and I looked at her. "C'mon Kanata, let's go right now!"

"R-Right!"

"I have a request," She said in a very formal way. "Can you please stop reading for today?"

I nodded and closed the book and left with the formal Nishizono Shiori.

**Haruka's POV**

_I wonder what happened to Kanata..._ I thought as I looked around and saw no sign of my sister or Shiori-san anywhere.

"Haruka," Tomo-chan said and I looked at her. "Is something wrong? You seem a little worried."

"I'm just wondering what happened to Kanata." I told her.

"I bet she's fine." Tomo-chan patted my back and I smiled a bit. "I bet she's with Shiori."

"Your right..." I softly said.

**Kanata's POV**

We were walking around the school in the heat. Shiori was perfectly cool with that parasol of hers. Thankfully, I was cool as well, since I was underneath her parasol, upon her second request. _I hope nothing bad happens... After all, Shiori told me that the others are gonna help Syo-kun._ I told myself and looked up at the blue sky and saw someone falling down and landing on the both of us.

"Ow..." I groaned and rubbed my head.

"Oh, hey Nanami." Someone, who sounded like Syo-kun said.

I looked at the person, who turned out to be Syo-kun. I smiled a bit then said, "hello."

"Sorry for landing on you and," He apologized then looked at Shiori. "Nishizono."

"It's okay." Shiori said then got up, dusting herself. "Anyways, how's it going with your problem?"

"Oh yeah, how's it going so far?" Both of us asked Syo-kun and his face automatically turned red.

I gasped then Shiori gave me her fan and I fanned him while Shiori walked over to him to covered his face with her parasol.

"Kanata!" Onee-chan and the others ran over to us happily. "I hope nothing bad happened."

"Not really," I told her then looked at Syo-kun. "His face turned red after we-"

"I guess we did push him." Otoya-kun cut me off and said.

_What happened anyways...?_ I asked myself and then someone picked up my body, since I was lost in thought. _What's going on now? I hope its nothing too bad... _I pondered until I was in a dark room with the others and also Saotome. I blinked a couple of times in confusion. _Wh-Why am I here?_ I asked myself then noticed that I'm standing next to Otoya-kun. _What the heck?! M-My heart's pounding so hard! _

I blushed a bit then I looked away from Otoya-kun and he asked me, "are you okay Nanami?"

"I-I'm fine!" I told him in a soft way then saw Syo-kun getting mad at Natsuki-kun. "Srnk..." I made a sound then started laughing loud and hard.

**Haruka's POV**

The next day, Kanata, Shiori-san, Tomo-chan, the others and I saw Syo-kun, looking a bit pissed. _I wonder what happened..._ I thought to myself.

"What happened?" Kanata asked.

"What happened...?! What happened is this!" He yelled and pointed at something that's printed in very small letters.

"I see..." Shiori-san said then fanned herself.

Syo-kun sighed then said, "I really wanted to costar with Hyuuga-sensei..."

"Don't worry Syo-chan!" Shinomiya-san yelled out and brought a pink dress.

After a few minutes, Syo-kun was in a dress, Kanata started laughing and my heart was beating fast and crazy. _Why is my heart beating so fast?_ I asked myself and I slowly started blushing lightly.

"Oh!? Syo-chan! I haven't see you in ages!" A girl with long brown hair that's tied in pigtails hugged Syo-kun and nuzzled him happily.

"Damn you Yukine!" He yelled and tried to break free from the girl's grasp.

The girl looked at us and blinked a few times then asked, "who are you guys?"

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, near the end, I sort of got writers block so, sorry if I rushed the end... Anyways, I think I'll have fun with the OC whose name is Yukine :) and also, congrats Haruka, you just learned your feelings for that one tsundere guy~! Anyways, I feel like making a story on what Tomoyo's going through but, I'm not sure still... Would you like it? ... Anyways, see you next chapter~ by the way, love the cliffhanger!


	7. Meeting the Cheerful Konohana Yukine!

**A/N:** I'm gonna like this chapter! Mostly because of Yukine! Okay, that's all~ ... actually no, here's a bio on Yukine, sorry if it's a little confusing

Konohana Yukine is a young woman who's in Saotome Academy's Class A, yearning to become an idol, unlike Nanami Kanata or Nishizono Shiori. She's a bright and cheerful, although, she loses her temper, but this is rare to see. Yukine is the childhood friend of Shinomiya Natsuki and Kurusu Syo. She has long brown hair in pigtails and has blue eyes. She's often seen in outfits in orange, brown or white; although, she's usually seen in her uniform. Her uniform is different than the others, she wears a white short sleeve sailor girls shirt. Yukine wears pink glasses at times although, she states that she likes contacts better than glasses. Yukine plays the flute and the bass. She refers everyone by their first name and adding a "chan" to the end.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters nor the songs that are used! I only own Kanata, Shiori and Yukine!

* * *

"_Fly high, high in the sky, kick high! Raise your voice high! Until you make it across the day you felt discouraged! I won't forget your voice, nor will I forget your tears!_"A happy voice yelled out happily and being very cheerful than the other two voices. "_From here on out, the future we call "hope" begins! Your legs begin to walk, even through the coming adversity! We'll be able to get through it, it will make us believe!_" That happy voice slowly dived down and it disappeared like the snow, melting from the heat.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Meeting the Cheerful Konohana Yukine! **

* * *

**Haruka's POV**

"Who are you?" The girl, Yukine, asked.

"You mean me?" I asked and she shook her head and pointed at my sister and Shiori-san.

"I meant them, I recognize the girl who looks almost like Haruka-chan but, the other girl looks unfamiliar to me."

I looked at Kanata, who was hiding behind Shiori-san, looking a little shy to talk to her.

"Kanata, talk to her." Shiori-san told my sister and pushed her in front of Yukine-san.

"I-I..." She said then ran behind me and hid her face behind my back. "I-I'm Nanami Kanata," Kanata shyly introduced herself. "N-Nice to meet you..."

She's shy again. I hope she gets over it soon. I told myself then looked at Kanata. I looked at Yukine-san and asked, "how do you know me?"

"Well, I'm in the same class as you." Yukine-san responded and I tilted my head.

"You are?" Ittoki-kun tilted his head and asked.

"Of course," She said. "Didn't you guys notice me on the first day of school?"

**Flashback**

I was staring at the piano and I couldn't play it. I heard my classmates whispering and spreading rumors. The next thing I see is a girl with long brown hair that's tied into pigtails, standing up and she was frowning.

"Hey! Please don't say that kind of crap about our fellow classmate!"

"Yuki-chan, please sit down." Ringo-sensei told the girl and she sat back down with her arms crossed.

_Did that girl... Try to... Defend me...?_ I asked myself as I looked down then ran out of the room.

**Present**

"Oh yeah, now I remember," Tomo-chan said and Yukine-san looked at Tomo-chan. "You defended Haruka that one day."

Yukine-san nodded and said, "I don't think its fair for our classmates to pick on her, just because she couldn't reqd sheet music."

Kanata came out of hiding and asked, "who are you anyways?"

Yukine-san smiled then ran towards Shinomiya-San and Syo-kun and stood in between them. "Well, I'm Konohana Yukine, I'm Na-chan's and Syo-chan's childhood friend!"

"How did you meet anyways?" Ittoki-kun asked.

"That's a secret Otoya-chan~" Yukine-san quickly responded then looked at Shiori-san and asked, "who are you?"

Shiori-san bowed and said, "I'm Nishizono Shiori. Nice to meet you."

"Hmm... Okie dokie then! Nice to meet you Shiori-chan!" Yukine-san happily said.

"Someone seems happy..." Syo-kun mumbled and Yukine-san elbowed his stomach.

"You should know by now that I'm always in a cheerful mood!" She reminded him and chuckled happily.

I blinked a couple of times as I watched their conversations. I'm confused where this is heading... I said to myself then looked at Kanata, who's about ready to burst out laughing. I asked, "Kanata, are you okay?"

She looked at me and nodded before looking back and smiling. She turned her head away and made a small sound. The others looked at her; Yukine-san looked confused, but the others were used to hearing her laugh so, they weren't that surprised when she burst out laughing.

"Kanata-chan, I never seen this side of you." Yukine-san said and looked at my laughing sister.

Kanata stopped laughing then ran off without looking back.

"Hey, Kanata!" Shiori-san yelled out for her then sighed.

"What's wrong with Kanata-chan?" Yukine-san asked as she watched Kanata run off.

"She's very shy around others. Whenever she's not around us, she'll get embarrassed and hides her face with any of her books." Syo-kun explained as he took off the wig.

I blushed a bit when he was gonna change out of the dress and into his uniform again. Yukine-san pushed him towards a safe spot with a straight face.

"Haruka, are you okay?" Tomo-chan asked and I nodded. "Oh, okay then."

_I can't tell anyone that I'm starting to fall for Syo-kun! Maybe I can tell Kanata... _I thought and my heart was beating so fast.

Once Yukine-san came back with Syo-kun, I calmed down and smiled a bit then asked, "what should do about Kanata?"

"I'll talk to her when I get back to my room." Shiori-san as she fanned herself. "By the way," Shiori-san looked at Yukine-san and asked, "what course are you in?"

"Idol." She responded quickly with a smile on her face.

"You're not taking both courses?" I asked and she shook her head. "How come?"

"I prefer singing instead of composing." She said and put her hands behind her back. "Although I did compose a song."

"Really?" Tomo-chan asked and Yukine-san nodded and starting singing.

**I won't give up yes! **

**Whatever the hard case because tomorrow will come.**

**I am, yes! **

**Always and forever your ally.**

**If you're positive, yes! **

**That all-alone night will be all right.**

**I'm cheering you on, OK? I'm here with you.**

**You know even I, a little, from time to time, all of a sudden, tears come out.**

**And the hand that lets me go I grab tightly, and I tightly lock my feelings inside of me.**

**But even so, yeah, whatever the time, I have friends.**

**When you rearrange a cold rose hip, you'll notice and smile.**

**Be honest and open your heart. If you look that person in the eyes.**

**You won't be lonely anymore because I'm by your side.**

She smiled happily once she finished. Yukine-san said, "well, I'm gonna apologize to Kanata-chan. See ya tomorrow you guys!"

She ran off, looking for Kanata. I looked at Shinomiya-san and asked, "how do you know Yukine-san?"

"Flute recitals." He replied without hesitation.

"Yukine used to play the flute, and we go to her recitals and hear her play." Syo-kun explained. "The first time we met was at her house."

**(Flashback): 3rd Person View**

The sound of a flute can be heard. There was a girl with really long brown hair, who's wearing an orange shirt and a white skirt. She stopped playing the flute and looked outside.

"They're coming huh..." The girl mumbled to herself before she started playing _Cat, Glass, and the Round Moon_ again on the flute.

"Konohana Yukine!" Someone called out for the girl, Yukine and she stopped playing. "Stop playing and help us set up the dining table!"

"Okay Mom!" She yelled back and set her flute on her bed then walked out her room.

Meanwhile, on their way to the Konohana residence, there was a small child, walking with his family and his brother. The child looked a bit bored; he wondered if Konohana Yukine was going to be like his friend, Shinomiya Natsuki.

"Syo-chan," The child's brother called for him and he looked at him. "What's wrong?" He asked then tilted his head. "You sorta look worried."

"I'm fine Karou." The child, Syo, told his brother, Karou.

Back at the Konohana's, Yukine and her mother were setting up a dining table and when their done, Yukine rushed back upstairs to continue playing the flute.

**Yukine's POV**

I sighed when I walked back in my room. I tied my hair into a bun and continued playing the flute. _I hope this goes well..._ I told myself as I was playing.

As I was playing, I lost track of time and when I finished, I turned around and saw three guys at the door.

"You're Yukine right?" One of the guys with glasses on asked and I nodded. "I'm Shinomiya Natsuki!"

"I'm Kurusu Karou and this is my older twin brother, Kurusu Syo." Another guy named Karou introduces himself and the guy standing next to him.

"As you know, I'm Konohana Yukine. Nice to meet you..."I intoduced myself and I bowed.

"Did we interrupt you?" Natsuki-chan asked and I nodded.

"Of course we did Natsuki," Syo-chan said and crossed his arms. "That's why she stopped playing."

I blinked in confusion when they started talking and I smiled happily and said, "that's not it but, you guys are an interesting bunch."

The three boys smiled and I played flute again, just for them.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm soooooooooooo sorry that I posted this chapter so late! I had school work and I had a bit of writer's block, which is why this chapter's mostly confusing... Anyways, I hope next chapter is better and it _WILL_ be better! I promise!


	8. Satsuki

**A/N:** alright, remember when I said that Ren and Masato are getting a special chapter? Well its coming very soon~ I hope you're excited for it! Also, I did not forget a certain someone... This chapter is very long too so, yeah~

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters! I only own Kanata, Shiori and Yukine!

* * *

"_Before I knew it, I took off running. Pulled along by your hand. Yesterday so distant and tomorrow so close. Naturally, it made my heart leap._" A calm and relaxing voice said then it slowly disappeared and then another voice came out. "_Turning and flowing along, time is transient. What happened then? I can't remember, But if I try closing my eyes, I hear everyone's laughing voices. For some reason, that is now my most precious treasure._" That other voice was softer and sounded a little more relaxing than the other one; but it slowly went away.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Satsuki **

* * *

**Kanata's POV **

I mumbled a bunch of stuff over and over until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I screamed and slammed the book in the person's face.

"Ow...!" The voice sounded like Yukine. I slowly moved the book away from her face and she was standing still.

"S-Sorry Yukine!" I apologized to her and I bowed. "I get scared very easily..."

"It's okay," She said. "I guess I can do that a lot sometimes without really realizing it... Hehehe..."

"Wh-What do you want anyways?" I asked, covering my face with my book.

Yukine paused for a bit and began to think until she said, "I remember! I'm sorry if I scared you off!"

After hearing Yukine apologizing to me, I smiled and patted her head. "It's okay Yukine, you didn't scare me off."

"I didn't?" She asked and I nodded. "Thank God! I thought I did!"

"Nope," I said then smiled bright and happily.

"Oh! By the way, are you free tomorrow?" Yukine asked and I shook my head.

"I'm gonna do something with Haruka. I'm very sorry." I told her.

"Ah, I see..."

"D-Don't act so disappointed Yukine!" I told her and she smiled a bit.

The two of us walked back towards the dorm and talked about random stuff. _I think it's finally over... I believe that my shyness is gone..._ I told myself as the two of us were walking and talking.

As we walked back to my room, I was quite surprised that she's next door to me. She gave me one last hug before entering her room.

"She has a lot of energy in her system..." I said then sighed. "How does Natsuki-kun and Syo-kun even know her? How do they put up with her cheerful personality?" I asked myself a bunch of questions then I opened the door and saw Tomo-chan and Onee-chan inside, talking to Shiori.

"Oh, hello Kanata," Shiori said then bowed. She's wearing a white turtleneck shirt with no sleeves, and black pants; it looked quite elegant and fancy on her. "Are you tired?" She asked and I nodded. "Okay then."

I walked towards my closet and grabbed my PJs and Tomo-chan was staring at me.

"Wh-What?" I asked.

"You know, you and Haruka are identical twins and yet, you two look different." Tomo-chan pointed out. "I mean, you're a little taller than Haruka. Not only that, you're hair's a tad bit longer, you're usually seen in red," She listed then touched my skin. "You're skin's soft and smooth; your hair looks soft too; but the big difference is," Tomo-chan picked up Haruka and placed her next to me. "You're breast sizes are totally different."

"Tomochika-san, you sound like a pervert when you said that." Shiori told her with a mouth full of cake.

"I did?" She asked and Shiori nodded. "Sorry. I mean, Kanata's a little smaller than Haruka."

"Suuure they are." Shiori said then smiled. "Anyways, let's not hassle the girls," She said then looked at Haruka and I, sleeping next to each other on my bed. "They're both tired."

"Right, we should sleep too."

**Shiori's POV**

I nodded then said, "I agree."

Tomochika-san slept on the ground and I looked at Kanata and sighed. _What a day… I should start my day with a piece of cake!_ I said to myself then yawned then slowly fell asleep.

**Kanata's POV**

I woke up early, earlier than expected actually. I got up and put my hair up into a neat bun. I walked to my closet and saw one of my favorite dresses. It was a lovely snow white dress with a sky blue cardigan. I grabbed it and slipped it on. After I got done, I looked at my headband and started thinking.

_Should I wear it?_ I asked myself then shook my head. _I shouldn't. It wouldn't look good with the outfit._ I smiled then walked towards the door and put my white sandals on. I looked back at them and smiled before I left.

_There's a book on sale, and I wanna get it before it's gone._ I told myself then ran off.

**Haruka's POV**

After I got up, I was looking for Kanata, who was gone once I woke up. I saw the others, including the sweets loving Nishizono Shiori.

"Everyone, have you seen Kanata anywhere?" I asked.

"Nope." Ittoki-kun told me.

"I haven't seen Loli Flower in a while." Jinguji-san also told me.

"Do you have idea where she might be at?" Hijirikawa-san asked and I shook my head.

"I do," Shiori-san said with her mouth full of cake. "I got this feeling that she left early to get a book." She told me then smiled happily. "That's just my guess."

Shiori-san is wearing something that's not elegant. She's wearing a white-colored sundress with sleeves, black tights, and white leather boots. Even though it's not elegant, it looks amazing on her.

She looks at me and asked, "something wrong Haruka?"

"N-No!" I told her then looked at the clock. "I should probably get going now."

"Now, don't get lost Haruka." Tomo-chan told me.

"I won't get lost." I told her then took off.

**Kanata's POV**

I walked out of the bookstore and I sighed heavily. I looked around then walked to another bookstore.

_Why is it so hard to find a book that just came out…?_ I asked myself and decided to give up on looking for another store for that book. I looked up and I saw Haruka, looking around. _Did she get lost?_ I asked myself then ran up to her.

"Hey! Onee-chan!"

She turned around and saw me and she smiled happily then I embraced her quickly.

"Hey Kanata," Haruka greeted me so kindly and I smiled. "Did you find the book you were looking for? Shiori-san told me that you were looking for a book, that's why you left earlier than you normally do."

I shook my head and said, "I looked at many different bookstores and I didn't find the book. I guess everyone got it already..."

"It'll be okay Kanata." My sweet loving older sister told me and I nodded.

"By the way," I said then placed my hand under my chin and started thinking for a bit then asked, "are you lost, by any chance Onee-chan?"

She nodded and I sighed. _Figures… _

The two of us looked around and I sighed heavily again until Haruka yelled, "Shinomiya-san!"

I looked over and she was right, Natsuki-kun was sitting on a bench alone and was writing something. He looks very busy but, I felt a shiver rolling down my spine.

"Something wrong Kanata?" Haruka asked and I nodded. "Well, let's go then."

"But, he could be-" I warned her then she ran towards him. "Hold on!"

"Shinomiya-san, why are you here?" Haruka asked and I finally caught to her.

"Don't you think you might be bothering him…?" I asked, almost out of breath.

"Could you move, you two are blocking me…" He asked in a somewhat cold way.

I felt it again; a shiver went up my spine again and I could feel a dark aura around Natsuki-kun and I was starting to feel terrified.

"Are you okay Kanata? You're shivering." Haruka asked again and she noticed that I was shivering.

"I-I'm fine! Wh-Why would ask such a silly question like that?" I told her and asked her. I started laughing in an unsettling way. _Is something even gonna happen…?_ I asked myself, then I became lost in thought. _Let's see… Natsuki-kun wasn't acting like this when I first saw him… He definitely wasn't acting like this yesterday when we helped Syo-kun, and when we first met Yukine… I wonder what's gonna happen… _

"Nanami! Kanata! Move now!"

"Haruka-chan and Kanata-chan, hurry!" Two familiar voices told my sister and I to move.

I snapped back to reality and grabbed my sister's arm and moved her out of the way.

I saw Syo-kun put glasses back onto Natsuki-kun's face and he started acting like his usual self. There was another girl, whom I can't seem to remember. They were panting really heavily and I confused, same with Haruka.

**Haruka's POV**

"Haru-chan, Kana-chan, you both look so adorable. Especially Kana-chan, you have your hair in a very neat bun, and you're not wearing your headband." Shinomiya-san complimented and he was right. I didn't notice it until now but, there's no headband that's usually sitting on my sister's head.

"You're right…" Syo-kun said and he must've noticed it too.

"Kanata-chan also looks beautiful!" An unfamiliar girl also complimented. "Her dress looks perfect on her anyways! At least it's not red~"

"Thanks but," Kanata thanked then looked at the girl who looked very familiar. She asked, "who are you exactly?"

"How could not remember me…?" She asked. "I'm Konohana Yukine!"

I looked surprised when she said that. Yukine-san usually has her hair into pigtails but, her hair was untied and it looks beautiful as well. She wore a white see-through halter top, with a pink, light blue, and orange bikini underneath it and tan pants. On her head was a pair of sunglasses.

"You're surprised too?" Syo-kun asked and my sister and I nodded. "Figures, she hasn't had her hair down in ages."

"That's not true! I have it down from time to time." Yukine-san tried defending herself.

"Are you sure? The last time I haven't seen your hair down was when we first met you."

"Syo-chan's right but," Shinomiya-san agreed then said, "Yuki-chan looks adorable!"

Kanata and I looked at each other and looked absolutely confused at the conversation that the trio were having.

"Anyways," Syo-kun said then Yukine-san got up and walked towards us. "You saw how he was acting right?" He asked and the two of us nodded.

"Well, that wasn't Natsuki-chan," Yukine-san said then placed her hand underneath her chin. "That was a completely different version of Natsuki-chan."

"Are you serious?" Kanata asked and Syo-kun and Yukine-san nodded.

"That was Satsuki," Syo-kun said.

"It's depressing… He's another version of Natsuki-chan." Yukine-san also said.

"When his glasses are taken off, Satsuki appears," Syo-kun explained and Yukine-san put her sunglasses on. "Unlike Natsuki, he's violent and would attack if they piss him off."

"Apparently, he hospitalized 50,000 people that pissed him off…But I find one thing to be fascinating!" Yukine-san said and her eyes started sparkling.

"It's not really fascinating but," Syo-kun said after looking at Yukine-san. "He's a genius when it comes to composing."

After explaining everything to us, Kanata looks somewhat scared, like the last few times then said, "that must be why…"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Before you tried talking to him, I felt a shiver going down my spine and I felt a dark aura around him. I couldn't help but feeling scared and uneasy around him. Now I know why…" She explained. "Anyways, is it okay if I talk to Satsuki-kun? I'd like to ask him on tips on composing."

I smiled and nodded. "I'd like to meet him as well."

"Impossible!" Yukine-san yelled. "Impossible impossible impossible impossible!"

"Settle down Yukine…" Syo-kun said then sighed. "But she's right, it's impossible."

Kanata and I tilted our heads, looking absolutely confused. The two of us asked, "how come?"

"He doesn't talk to anyone." Yukine-san said then put her sunglasses back on top of her head. "He also doesn't remember anything that happens when he's Satsuki."

"What are the four of you talking about?" Shinomiya-san asked and we became startled.

"N-Nothing!" Kanata spoke up. "By the way, have you heard of a book called The _Darlings in Love_?"

Yukine-san pulled out a book from her bag and asked, "you mean this book?"

"H-How did you get this book!?" She asked then snacted the book out of her hands.

"I bought it so I can give it to you." Yukine-san told her then she smiled.

"Thanks Yukine!" Kanata thanked her.

_I wonder when we're gonna get to the concert…_ I asked myself then Shinomiya-san's glasses came off.

"Why are you guys talking about me in Natsuki's presence…?"

**Kanata's POV**

I froze in terror when I saw Satsuki-kun. He broke a tree using only his fist. I became terrified then Syo-kun put his glasses back on. I was holding onto Yukine when Satsuki-kun came out and we both sighed in relief when he was gone.

"Wow… I can't remember the last time when he was _this_ scary…" Yukine said.

"Should we get going?" Haruka asked and I nodded.

The two of us got up and walked off with the others. I yawned slightly and I decided to read the book that Yukine gave me. As we got to the concert, I closed the book and put it back into Yukine's bag.

"What are you guys doing anyways?" Haruka asked the other three.

"I'm curious too." I said with a smile.

"Didn't you come to see someone?" Yukine asked the two guys and one out of two guys nodded.

"Syo-chan and I are going to see Piyo-chan!" Natsuki-kun said happily.

_I guess that explains the thing he's wearing on his head._ I smiled then looked at Syo-kun and asked, "you're going too?"

"No! I just went with him!" He told me and I smirked, trying to hold in my laughter.

"I-I see…!" I said then covered my mouth.

"Don't laugh dammit!" Syo-kun yelled at me and I started laughing loudly.

"Kana-chan, Syo-chan's a fan of Piyo-chan~" Natsuki-kun told me and I laughed harder.

"I'm not! And stop laughing Kanata!" Syo-kun angrily yelled at us.

**Haruka's POV**

As my sister laughed really hard, I looked at Syo-kun and asked, "is that why you came with Shinomiya-san?"

"No, I can't leave him alone." He told me. "So I went along with him. Same goes for Yukine."

"I went because you dragged me!" Yukine-san yelled then crossed her arm and pouted.

"It's not my fault! You _are_ my friend after all!" Syo-kun yelled back and the two began to argue

"Syo-kun, Yukine-san, please don't fight!" I tried calming them down and then Kanata looked at them and stopped laughing.

"Syo-chan, Yuki-chan-" Shinomiya-san said then Kanata walked off without saying a word.

After Kanata walked off, I started becoming worried. _Kanata... _

"Syo-chan... Let's not fight," Yukine-san told her then smiled. "Let's think positive thoughts!"

"Huh? Like what...?" Syo-kun asked the cheerful girl and she looked up at the sky.

"A happiness spiral!" She yelled out happily then started twirling around.

"What's a happiness spiral?" I asked then Yukine-san looked at me and pointed at me.

"If you're happy, then I'm happy. When you make someone happy, you make yourself a little happier too. If you're happy, I'm happy. If I'm happy, you're happy. And that repeats over and over, making a happiness spiral!" Yukine-san explained happily.

_When you make someone happy... You make yourself a little happier? What does that even mean?_ I asked myself after she explained what a happiness spiral is.

"Kana-chan, want me to come with you?!" Shinomiya-san yelled out and ran after Kanata.

I ran after them without thinking, and thinking that Kanata's okay.

**Kanata's POV**

_Hmm... This is a feeling, I will never, ever forget... Perfect! That's a line I'm looking for!_ I thought of lyrics and thought of a perfect line.

"Kanata," Someone called out for me and I screamed due to being scared. "Sis, c-calm down! It's just me!"

I turned around and saw my older sister behind me, with her hand on my shoulder. I feel stupid after what happened. People were looking at me and I became embarrassed.

"Uh, s-sorry everyone..." I apologized then bowed, feeling a bit guilty. I turned to Haruka and bowed. "I'm sorry Onee-chan..."

"It's alright," She said then smiled. "We should go though."

I nodded then the both of us walked towards the concert stage. As we walked, I felt someone hug me from behind.

"Hellooo Kanata-chan!" Yukine happily said and she let go of me. "So, you and Haruka-chan are gonna see HAYATO?"

Haruka and I nodded happily and Yukine smiled then spun around then Natsuki-kun and Syo-kun ran towards us and all five of us walked towards the stage.

I smiled as we all talking about something but, I became lost in thought as the conversation went on.

_I wonder... What if Satsuki-kun suddenly shows up during the performance...? What's gonna happen to the concert...?!_ I asked myself many questions until I heard a faint voice, calling out to me.

"Kanata-chan! How long are you gonna stand there, looking blankly at the stage!? Satsuki-chan's out!"

I snapped back to life and I looked around and saw no trace of Natsuki-kun, Syo-kun, or even Haruka; all I saw was Yukine, looking very worried.

"Glad you're back," She said then looked around. "Satsuki-chan's back and Natsuki-chan's glasses broke, so Syo-chan, Haruka-chan and I are looking for a different pair." Yukine explained then frowned. "Can you help us? The other two told me to bring you back to life."

I looked at Yukine's sunglasses and I took them off her head and ran off.

"What the?! Kanata-chan! Come back!" I heard Yukine yell out, but I just ignored her.

**Haruka's POV**

_Kanata and I just wanted to see HAYATO-sama's concert, now everything's turning up like this...?_ I asked myself then closed my eyes. _Kanata... Please help me...!_ I prayed until I heard footsteps. My body was released from the arms of Satsuki and I saw my younger sister trying to put sunglasses onto his face, but she failed and now, Satsuki has her in his arms; jut like it happened to me.

"S-Satsuki-kun, let me go!" My sister begged and nothing happened.

I saw the sunglasses in her hands and I grabbed them and looked at them. It was the sunglasses that Yukine-san had on her head. _Will sunglasses work?_ I asked myself then I was gonna put them on him until Syo-kun came in and put a hat with lens on Shinomiya-san's head. Yukine-san ran towards us, wondering what would happen.

**Kanata's POV**

After Syo-kun put the hat on, I looked at Natsuki-kun, who looked like himself again and become somewhat worried.

"Kana-chan," He said and I nodded. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine!" I told him then I released myself from his grasp and ran towards Haruka. "Let's just go..."

"Natsuki! Get over here! We're leaving!"

"Syo-chan!"

"Hurry up!"

"Where's your happiness spiral at Syo-chan?!"

As the three were yelling at each other, I feel really tired.

"Are you okay Kanata?" Haruka asked and I nodded. "You look tired, once we get back to the dorms, you should rest."

_I guess this is what I deserve for waking up so early..._ I told myself then nodded at Haruka's suggestion.

"Thanks... Onee-chan." I thanked my sister with a smiled and she smiled back.

After everything's settled down, all five of us walled back to the dorms. Once we got back, Yukine and Haruka took me back to my room so that I can rest.

_I wonder... Forget it, no more predictions for today! I need to focus on resting!_ I told myself then looked out the window. _For now..._

* * *

**A/N:** How was that? I know that this chapter isn't good, at least in my opinion. I hope you like this chapter~ remember, Ren and Masato get their own chapter with Kanata soon, so until the time comes, please be wait~ also, now you know the difference between Haruka and Kanata~ anyways, see you in the next chapter


	9. Spending Time with Ren-kun

**A/N:** I honestly like how I put Kaoru in a flashback a few chapters ago and I decided that he's gonna make another appearance in another chapter! For everyone who's been waiting, I present you, Ren's bonding chapter with Kanata! also, forget what I said about the pair in an earlier chapter! We're gonna do a poll on who Haruka or Kanata ends up with. Please PM me or review on who should end up with who. Now, onwards!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters nor the songs that get used! Everything goes to their owners! I only own Kanata, Shiori, and Yukine!

* * *

"_He listened to the singing voice that disappeared when morning came forever and ever. We chased forever for those footprints that we left. Yes, because endings come with farewells, and so he left everything behind in the sunlight of morning. He sing a new song to myself_." A gentle, kind voice said then it disappeared slowly.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Spending Time with Ren-kun!**

* * *

**Haruka's POV**

I walked out of my sister's room and walked to the cafeteria to look for the others and tell them about Kanata's condition.

I sighed a bit then arrived and saw the others, including Yukine-san, Shinomiya-san and Syo-kun.

"How's Kanata-chan, Haruka-chan?" Yukine-san asked in a very worried tone.

"She's fine," I told her with a smile. "Kanata's getting some rest and she should be fine by morning."

"What happened anyways?" Shiori-san asked and I froze up, along with Yukine-san and Syo-kun.

_I can't tell her… After what happened…!_

**Earlier**

On our way back to the academy, Yukine-san and I were helping out my younger sister, who was fatigued after the concert and dealing with Satsuki-san

"Kanata-chan," Yukine-san looked at her and asked, "are you feeling okay?"

Kanata looked at her and nodded while smiling weakly. "I'm fine…" She said then looked at all of us and said, "I'm sorry if I made you worried. I guess waking up early and running around, trying to find a book that I might enjoy. Hehe… I'm an idiot…"

_Kanata…_ I thought to myself then I shook my head and said, "you're not an idiot Kanata."

"Huh?" She looked at me in a confused way and I smiled at her.

"You're my younger sister; the sister that I know and love." I told her and she smiled and nodded.

"I guess you're right Onee-chan." Kanata said then looked at the guys and said, "thanks for everything you two."

**Present**

"Anyways, I think we shouldn't bother her if she's resting." Ittoki-kun said, looking a little worried on the outcome.

"I live with her," Shiori-san said. "And if she's resting, I have to take care of her until she recovers; like that one time when she get sick."

**Kanata's POV**

After Yukine and Onee-chan left, I was staring off into space, looking at the ceiling while sighing loudly.

I guess I'm feeling fine now. I told myself then sat up and heard a knock on the door. "I wonder who's here?" I asked myself then got and opened the door and when I opened the door, I saw Ren-kun. "Ah! R-Ren-kun!"

"Are you surprised, Loli Flower?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Not really, I figured that someone might check on my condition sometime today or tomorrow." I told him then let him inside.

Once I let Ren-kun inside, I was wondering how he knows what room I'm in. I figured that either Shiori or Yukine showed him where my room was at.

"Loli Flower," Ren-kun called out and I looked at him in confusion. "Is this a song?"

He showed me a piece of paper with lyrics on them and I flinched then nodded. "It's supposed to be a secret song!" I told him then sighed. "But now that you know, don't tell anyone! Especially Onee-chan."

"Don't tell Little Lamb?" He asked and I nodded.

"This is a special song song for Onee-chan." I told him then took the lyrics out of his hands. "It's for everything she's done for me for the past few years."

"Is that so?" Ren-kun asked and I nodded. "I guess you're really loyal to her."

"Maybe I am," I said then laughed lightly. "It's because I rely on her too much when we're younger." I turned around and asked, "what was your childhood like?"

Ren-kun just looked at me and I became confused on why he was just staring at me. _Was it something I said?_ I asked myself. _I hope not._ I said then looked down until something landed on my laps.

"What's this?" I asked Ren-kun and he didn't answer.

"Listen to the song, Loli Flower." He instructed me and I decided to listen it, due to his orders.

"This song," A woman's voice went through my ears and I was confused until she said, "is dedicated to one inside me."

_The one inside her? Does she mean-?_ I asked myself until I heard the woman humming with a sweet, gentle, and soft voice. It was so beautiful, I was nearly in tears, it really moved me.

"Wow," I said as the song ended. I looked at Ren-kun and said, "she sounds amazing."

"Does she?" Ren-kun asked and I nodded.

"Who is she?" I asked as I tilted my head.

He hesitated to reply until he said, "my mother."

"Really? Well, you should tell her that she's amazing." I told him with a smile.

"I can't…" Ren-kun told me and I became very confused.

"How come?" I asked and he looked away, not making any eye contact. I was confused at first, but then I realized that she's gone from this world. I said, "sorry Ren-kun. I didn't know."

He looked at me again then smiled lightly and said, "it's alright Loli Flower. I hated that song anyways; even though it's for me."

"Well," I said with a smile then I looked at the window. "I can sort a relate."

"What do you mean?" Ren-kun asked and I stared at the clouds.

"After we were born," I told him then turned to Ren-kun. "My mother composed a song called _Haruka Kanata_ aka _Faraway_. My mother played it when we're were still young, but when Haruka left to live with my grandmother, my mother played that song a day later to cheer me up. It cheered me up, but in a very sad way."

"Why a sad way?" He asked and I looked back at the clouds.

"Because, it was a touching song. I would always play it on piano and I would cry near the end." I told him then looked down. "I'm supposed to play _Faraway_ for my sister but, I always wait for the right moment."

"Why not do it right now." Ren-kun suggested and I froze for a second then I slowly shook my head.

"Not now, I'd rather wait, when the time's just right, and my tension's up." I told him then hugged him. "But thanks to you, I feel a little more confident now." I thanked him and looked up. "Ren-kun, thanks for visiting me."

* * *

**A/N:** sorry if that chapter's short… I plan on making the next chapter and the next a bit longer than this chapter and sorry for the tiny cliffhanger… See ya next chapter~!


	10. Spending a Wonderful Time with Masato

**A/N:** Okay so far, I got nothing! Lovely… Anyways, heads up, Tokiya's chapter is next, considering that he barely showed up in any of these chapters (although he made "cameo" appearances). This chapter is all about Masato and his budding relationship with Kanata~! Now, on our way~

**Updates on the pair:**

**Nanami Haruka:**

**Haruka x Natsuki: 0**

**Haruka x Tokiya: 0**

**Haruka x Cecil: 0**

**Haruka x Ren: 0**

**Haruka x Otoya: 0**

**Haruka x Syo: 0**

**Haruka x Masato: 0**

**Nanami Kanata**

**Kanata x Natsuki: 0**

**Kanata x Tokiya: 0**

**Kanata x Cecil: 0**

**Kanata x Ren: 1 (hint: check the reviews~)**

**Kanata x Otoya: 0**

**Kanata x Syo: 0**

**Kanata x Masato: 0**

* * *

"_The red petals blooming by the wayside are dyed by the rain again today. The children passing by it run through the shallow puddles on their way home. For each drop that falls, another drop spills over in my heart. You were the one who taught me how to count the sounds of the rain._" The same voice from last time softly said then it slowly faded away.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Spending a Wonderful Time with Masato-kun**

* * *

**Kanata's POV**

I hugged Ren-kun for a while then I let go and smiled happily. "Sorry about that." I apologized after I let go. "I'm not usually like this."

"It's alright Loli Flower," Ren-kun said then smiled back at me then _he_ hugged me and I instantly became surprised, shocked and confused. My face slowly became red and flushed until Ren-kun said, "Loli Flower, I really like this version of you."

"H-Huh? Wh-Why?" I asked as I blinked a few times.

"That's a secret." He replied and hugged him even more. I couldn't help but to smile gently and softly.

"Kanata," A familiar voice was heard from outside and the door opened, revealing Shiori, who's drenched. "Do you have extra-?" She was about to ask until she saw me getting hugged by Ren-kun. Shiori blinked a couple of times before asking, "um, Ren, what are you doing with Kanata?"

Eventually, Ren-kun turned around and saw Shiori by the door and she was shivering, due to her clothes being wet. "Oh, Shiori? I didn't see you there."'

"It's… Okay-" She told him then sneezed.

I ran towards Shiori and Yukine came with a towel in her hands. She smiled gently and wrapped the towel around Shiori.

"Ren-kun," I said then looked at him with a serious look on my face. "Let's hang out another time; but right now, I need to help Shiori."

"I understand, Loli Flower." He understood then he left with his hands in his pockets.

Once Ren-kun left, I closed the door and locked it so no one would get in. Yukine slowly walked Shiori to the bathroom, so she can become warm again. Once they did that, I walked towards the window and noticed that it was raining, hard too. _I guess this is why Shiori's all wet._ I told myself and watched the rain come down.

**Haruka's POV**

As I was passing by Kanata's room, I saw Jinguji-san walk out of Kanata's room._ I guess that's where he went to after we told everyone what happened to Kanata._ I predicted and I also saw Yukine-san walking towards her room with a towel in her hands._ Did Shiori-san get wet?_ I asked myself then thought about it for a brief second and remembered that she left without her parasol in her hands.

**Flashback**

"I'm gonna get some fresh air," Shiori-san told us then stood up. "Be right back."

She walked off and I noticed that she drank half of her tea and ate half of her cake. _She didn't finish?_ I asked myself then watched her leave.

* * *

A few minutes passed and the others left but, I saw no sign of Shiori-san since she left. I got worried so I went looking for her but, she was nowhere in the school. I gave up and went back to my room when I saw Shiori-san in front of her room's door and, she was soaking wet and was also shivering. _Did she get wet?_ I asked myself then I heard the rain come down really hard._ I guess that's why Shiori-san's wet._ I told myself then watched her walk inside her room.

**Present**

I walked towards her room and I tried opening the door but, the door was lock and I couldn't get in. _Why did she lock the door?_ I asked myself then knocked on the door and yelled out, "Kanata, Yukine-san, are you two in there?!"

"Onee-chan?!" Kanata's voice yelled then unlocked the door and opened it and asked, "what is it Sis?" She asked gently. "At the moment, Shiori's changing."

"Shiori-san's changing?" I asked and she nodded.

"Can you look after her for a minute?" Kanata asked and I tilted my head. "I gotta ask one of the guys a question."

"About Shiori-san?" I asked her back and she shook her head.

"It's something else." She told me then left, with the door open.

"Kanata, you left the door open!" I told her but, she was already gone.

"Kana- er, I mean, Haruka, close the door!" Shiori-san yelled out then I went inside and shut the door behind me.

**Kanata's POV**

_It's raining… I should play Clear Weather After the Rain soon._ I told myself and I happened to walk into the dorm's music room. I saw a piano and I walked towards it and sat down on the stool. I looked at the keys on the piano and I smiled before I started playing_ Clear Weather After the Rain_. Thinking back, I remembered playing this song when it was raining…

**Flashback**

"Kanata," My mother called out to me and I looked at her with a curious expression that's upon my face. "It's raining, you know what to do right?"

I nodded then I ran towards our piano and I started playing _Clear Weather After the Rain_ while my mother was singing it with her beautiful voice.

**Present**

As soon as I finished, I looked at the night sky that came out since the rain stopped and realized that it's nearly midnight. _Oh crap! I need to head back to-_ I told myself then I ran into a tall figure and I subconsciously passed out and I landed on the ground. Although I was passed out, I felt my body being carried by the person that I ran into and my vision suddenly became engulfed by darkness.

* * *

"Ngh…" I made a sound then I sat up and looked around and I was definitely not in my room. The room I was located at was fancy. Half of the room looks different than the other half was. One half was red and fancy while the other looked like a typical house in Japan. "Wh-Where, am I?"

"Nanami, you're finally awake," A familiar voice said next to me and I looked over at the person and it was Masato-kun.

I felt my face slowly getting red when I realized that I was in a _guy's_ room and not my room. Not only that, but it was a friend's room who happens to be a guy.

"S-Sorry about that! I-I didn't mean to-" I apologized before I was cut off.

"Nanami, it's okay," He told me and I sighed in relief. "I just simply heard you play a song on the piano as I was walking by and I was watching you play. When you stopped, I guess you didn't notice me and you ran into me and passed out."

_I passed out?! After running into Masato-kun?!_ I asked myself in a confused and shocked way.

"I-I did?" I asked and Masato-kun nodded. "Sorry if I had to-"

"Like I said, it's fine." He told me and I suddenly hugged him. "N-Nanami?!"

"If this is an unusual thing for me, I know. I wanted to thank you for carrying me and making me stay in your room until I regained consciousness again. I know it's a little weird for me to do this to you but, it's a sign of my gratitude." I told him then smiled softly. "Thanks a lot, Masato-kun."

It was raining when I woke up but, the rain stopped and the sun came out. The sun was shining so brightly, which meant that a clear weather came after the rain stopped. I was hugging Masato-kun for a while then I let go and smiled gently at the blue headed guy.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, I didn't even make this chapter longer… Sorry if it's short, again… and for that tiny cliffhanger… Writer's Block is killing me... other than that, I have school work and I can barely think of ideas for a chapter while I'm working... Anyways, no more gloom when Tokiya's chapter is next~! Actually, a special thing is next so, I'll see you when that special thing is out~


	11. Valentine Special

**A/N:** Happy (belated) V-day! This is one of the chapters that will have a ton of romance (hopefully)~! Other than that, we get to see some of STARISH's hidden feelings for that younger twin~ So excited for this chapter actually because we get to hear the three girls sing together as a unit~! Since it's Valentine's day, I will make the guys (excluding Cecil, sorry :c) sing at one point :) now, onwards!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters nor the songs! They belong to their owners and I obviously don't own them! I only own Miss Nanami Kanata, Miss Nishizono Shiori, and Miss Konohana Yukine!

* * *

**Kanata's POV**

"Shiori! Don't lick the frosting!" I told Shiori as she was licking chocolate frosting off of her fingers.

"Why? I need to get the frosting off of my fingers." Shiori told me.

"Shiori-chan! Focus! Remember, these are for the guys, Tomochika-chan and Haruka-chan!" Yukine told Shiori then she smiled and she started humming happily as she worked.

* * *

"_Fly away! To where you are, this pure pure heart of mine! I'll have no fear if you will accept it! But when these feelings passed through the atmosphere, you had disappeared from the other side of the street… Oh well, I don't mind!_" A trio of girls yelled out happily and excitedly. "_Ah, turn up the volume! Hey, I'll search for that heart throbbing feeling~! I get the feeling that we'll meet, here again many times!_" They kept yelling out until their voices suddenly disappeared.

* * *

**Valentine Special**

* * *

**Haruka's POV**

_Valentine's Day is approaching and Kanata, Shiori-san, Yukine-san have been busy for the past few days. I wonder what's gonna happen…_ I told myself as I gathered my stuff.

"Haruka," Tomo-chan yelled out and hugged me. "Whatcha gonna do for V-Day?" She asked. "I bet you're gonna do something nice for Kanata, huh?"

"I was planning to but," I told her then looked down. "I'm not so sure though… I know I'm giving chocolates for the guys, you, Shiori-san, and Yukine-san but, I'm not so sure on Kanata."

"She's your twin sister, you should do something." Tomo-chan told me with a smile.

I smiled back and said, "I guess I'll do something for her."

**Kanata's POV**

"Hurry! We're running out of time!" I told the other girls.

"Shiori-chan, hurry! We only have a day left!" Yukine told Shiori.

"I'm going as fast as I can! This is as fast I can go! Frosting takes sometime you know!" Shiori yelled at us then smiled. "It's done Kanata and Yukine."

Yukine and I walked towards her and we smiled.

"This is perfect! I can't wait to see the others faces when they see this!" Yukine squealed happily as she smiled cheerfully.

"This _is_ pretty impressive but, we all worked on it together." I told Yukine and Shiori and they looked at me and smiled. "Why don't we practice our song."

"Yeah! I wanna practice!" Yukine yelled and threw her fists in the air.

"Well, it is a good song and," Shiori said then sat on a chair and looked at us. "We're gonna sing it, as a group."

The three of us nodded before we hid our surprise in a very good spot so no one find it. After that, we left the kitchen and headed back to our rooms while we were chatting. Once we got to our rooms, Yukine went to her room and Shiori and I to our rooms for the night.

**Haruka's POV**

I was writing a note to Kanata after I did to the others and it was close to midnight. _Love is allowed tomorrow only huh…_ I suddenly remembered when Ringo-sensei told us something about Valentine Day tomorrow…

**Flashback**

"Since tomorrow's Valentine Day, Saotome decided for all of you students are allowed to have love for this one day! After today, no more love!" Ringo-sensei told us with a serious expression. "It's quite rare that we do this kind of stuff, because we normally expel the students on the spot, but tomorrow is a special occasion."

_We're allowed to have love?_ I asked myself then I looked at Yukine, who was sitting near the window and she was looking out of the window. _I wonder what they're going to do?_ I asked again then listened to the lecture.

**Present**

_I hope they're doing something amazing._ I told myself before I went to sleep.

**Kanata's POV**

"So, you'll sing this part then Yukine will sing this part." I told Shiori.

"Okay then," She said then laid on her bed. "Let's sleep."

"Okay." I said then I turned off my lamp and went to sleep.

* * *

The next day came and it was another, peaceful Sunday morning. I got up and heard a very loud noise on the other side of the wall. I assumed it was Yukine, since she's so energetic in the mornings.

Shiori heard it as well and she asked, "was that Yukine again?"

"Not sure," I shrugged then got dressed. "I'm just assuming that she's excited about something."

"I hope so," Shiori nodded in agreement. "Another reason is because it's Valentine's Day, which means-"

Shiori was about to say until the door suddenly swung open and it revealed Yukine, who's standing in front of the door with a smile on her face. She wore a long pink jacket, brown mini skirt and brown boots and her hair was in a ponytail instead of pigtails.

"Hello all!" She yelled out happily then shut the door.

"Yukine," I said then put my red headband on my head. I wore a black turtleneck underneath a light green poncho that covers her upper body with a yellow flower pattern, long faded jade green skirt, and black legging. "I'll meet up with you guys later." I told them then I put on my black slippers on and smiled. "You two enjoy your V-Day without me."

"Okay." Shiori told me and Yukine nodded in agreement before I left my room.

**Haruka's POV**

I left my room and I saw Kanata leave hers and I smiled and she smiled back.

"Hey Onee-chan." She greeted me happily then walked towards me. "Where are you going?"

"Well," I told her then I showed her a text I got from Ittoki-kun.

"Um… _Nanami, please bring Kanata with you. I have a surprise for the both of you._ That's it?" Kanata read the text allowed then asked and I nodded. "Well, I saw we go outside and wait for him."

"Okay then." I nodded then we walked outside.

I told Kanata that we should meet Ittoki-kun outside and she agreed so, we waited outside for a couple of minutes. In my hands was the note that I wrote for Kanata but, I'd rather give it to her later.

"Nanami! Kanata!"

We heard Ittoki-kun calling our names and we saw him running towards us. I waved towards him and yelled, "Ittoki-kun!"

"Hey Otoya-kun!" Kanata yelled out happily and smiled like the sun.

Ittoki-kun looked us in the eye and said, "I-I have a song I'd like to sing for both of you."

"A song?" Kanata tilted her head and asked.

"Who wrote it?" I asked after Kanata.

"The composer wanted to keep it a secret." Ittoki-kun responded to both of our questions. "Sorry."

"It's okay." The two of us told him happily.

"Let's hear that song Otoya-kun!" Kanata told him happily.

Ittoki-kun nodded then he started singing while Kanata and I listened to his voice.

**(A/N:** This is **TRUST MY DREAM****)**

**It's a dazzling Shining day! Running late and nearly missing the Last train**

**Like a heart frozen in three seconds**

**With these vivid Searching eyes, what are these feelings?**

**So that my throbbing heart won't be exposed…**

**Each distance is like one fret from a guitar**

**With a tuning smile, are the preparations good? Are you ready!?**

**Trust myself! Let's join hands! Trust your dream, a world for just us two!**

**The greatest Ride! The signal's All blue!**

**Trust my song! Don't be afraid! The sky is endless! My heart's a Rave!**

**Hey, let's go on a continuous sound! Come on, become the resounding wind!**

Why is it? In the Missing time, you might become tense and angry

If that time comes, please Remember the song that brought us together!

After Ittoki-kun finished singing, Kanata started clapping happily while she said, "wow, Otoya-kun, that was amazing!"

"Kanata's right; Ittoki-kun, that was amazing!" I complimented as well and he smiled.

"Thanks you two-" Ittoki-kun thanked us until Kanata's phone went off.

She picked up her phone and I heard someone saying, "get to Na-chan's and Syo-chan's room! And fast!"

"Fine." Kanata said then shut her phone and sighed. "Guess I gotta go," She said then looked at me and smiled. "Wanna come along Onee-chan?"

"Sure," I replied happily then turned to Ittoki-kun. "Sorry that we have to leave so soon."

"It's okay you two." Ittoki-kun told us then smiled.

Kanata smiled back then started giggling as she said, "don't worry, we'll see you soon."

I looked confused; Ittoki-kun looked confused then Kanata walked off and I followed her.

**Kanata's POV**

As the both of us were walking to Natsuki-kun's and Syo-kun's room, I thought about the things that's gonna happen today. Once we got there, I was about to knock on their door until it swung open, revealing Natsuki-kun at the door, smiling while Syo-kun was near the window.

"Hello Kana-chan and Haru-chan!" Natsuki-kun happily greeted then pulled the both of us in the room and shut the door behind him. "Kana-chan and Haru-chan, I'm glad you came here!"

"I just came upon Yukine's request, although-" I said until Syo-kun looked at me and I became confused. "What?"

"Nothing," He said then sighed. "Anyways, Natsuki and I have something to say to both of you."

_I bet it's a song._ I predicted then placed my hands under my chin. _I wonder who wrote these songs though._ I started to think then I looked at the others, who were enjoying themselves.

"Kanata," Haruka waved her hand in my face and I shook my head. "Are you okay?"

I nodded then said, "I'm okay."

"Let's hear those songs." Haruka told the guys and I nodded in agreement.

"I'm first!" Natsuki-kun insisted and I smiled.

"Go ahead Natsuki-kun." I happily told him and he started singing.

**(A/N:** This is **SOUTHERN CROSS WALTZ****)**

**The darkness of a dust cloud, even as I wander,**

**I have heard kindness**

**A labyrinth of fireworks, a sigh is nearly**

**Absorbed in your eyes**

**Since the day you first called my name,**

**Love's fuse has burst and become stars!**

**Southern cross waltz**

**If I'm with you, I can soar in a dream!**

**Tied tightly together, our phrase sings of love!**

**That's right, I sing for your sake**

**Because I can meet you, I'm waiting on the moon…**

**Let's dance to the evening crescent moon, My Princess**

**On a stardust chandelier**

"Shinomiya-san," Haruka said to Natsuki-kun after he finished and she smiled then said, "that was amazing."

"She's right! Natsuki-kun, that _was_ amazing!" I complimented happily then clapped while smiling.

"Thanks Kana-chan and Haru-chan!" He thanked us happily then kissed both of our cheeks.

Both Haruka and I both started blushing lightly then Syo-kun pushed Natsuki-kun so he wouldn't get near us.

"Natsuki, don't do that!"

"Syo-chan, it's your turn!" Natsuki-kun told Syo-kun then he sighed heavily.

**(A/N:** This is **Awesome Me Rondo****)**

**You smile innocently at this me who won't become meek**

**If I'd realized it, you've always been there for me**

**Why not? What's with this heart-throbbing sensation?**

**I've never had feelings this intense before, this beating shaking me**

**Just running away is something I don't understand!**

**"Don't give up!" That's my awesome self!**

**As far as it concerns me, everything I want's come true!**

**This wish, the two of us'll walk all over it!**

After Syo-kun finished, he went up to both of us and he kissed both of our cheeks while he was blushing in a deep shade of red.

"There! Now we're even!" Syo-kun said then looked away from both of us.

"Syo-chan, that was cute!" Natsuki-kun yelled happily then hugged Syo-kun.

I leaned towards my older sister and asked, "should we leave?"

"Good idea." She agreed then we slowly walked out of their room and I bumped into a tall figure.

**Haruka's POV**

I watched my sister run into someone and that someone happened to be two familiar people. It was Jinguji-san and Hijirikawa-san.

"Well, if it isn't Little Lamb and Loli Flower," Jinguji-san said and smiled. "We were looking for you."

"You mean, you were looking for them." Hijirikawa-san said, most likely corrected him. "He has a gift for the two of you."

"Is it a song?" I asked and he nodded.

"How did you know?" Jinguji-san asked and I looked at Kanata. He also looked at her and she tilted her head and Jinguji-san asked, "Loli Flower, what happened?"

She blinked a couple of times then said, "oh, well, we heard Otoya-kun, Natsuki-kun and Syo-kun sing a song that someone composed for them."

"I see," Jinguji-san said then looked at me then at Kanata. "You guys look a little bit flustered, did something happen in there?"

I looked at Kanata and she suddenly started blushing lightly again. She softly said, "I-I can't remember." Then she looked at me and asked, "I-I bet Onee-chan knows."

"Y-Yeah, I know actually," I told them then _I_ blushed lightly and said, "um, Shinomiya-san and Syo-kun, they both kissed our cheeks."

After I told them what happened, there was an awkward silence and no one spoke up for a while.

"A-Anyways," Kanata spoke up to break the awkward silence. "You guys have a song for us, right? Well, let's hear it! I'd like to hear what song it is this time."

"R-Right! Let's hear it!" I agreed then Hijirikawa-san and Jinguji-san looked at each other then Hijirikawa-san started singing.

**(A/N:** This is **A Knight's Kiss Is More Gentle Than Snow****)**

**This haughty passion burning hot, it endures every day to torment me!**

**You're too-distant lips murmur a sigh**

**As other guys draw nearer to you, this throbbing heart and its premonition begin to stir**

**Ah, in moments like this, you don't even know such feelings as these!**

**That's right, I was born to protect the chance of meeting you!**

**That's why I want to be your knight, tonight…**

**The thousands of earnest pure white thoughts**

**Held back by my heart's dam have begun to overflow…**

**There's nothing I can do to stop it!**

**I want only you to listen! To my shining dream**

**So hot, this heart's melody etched into the piano,**

**I pledge to eternity! The miracle of our meeting that day, my destiny…**

"Masato-kun, that was amazing!" Kanata complimented on Hijirikawa-san's performance and he smiled a little.

"Hijirikawa-san, Kanata's right, as usual!" I also complimented and smiled happily at him.

"Thanks you two." Hijirikawa-san thanked us.

"Now it's my turn." Jinguji-san said with a grin upon his face.

Kanata and I nodded and waited for him to sing his song.

**(A/N:** This is **A Devil's Kiss Is More Intense Than Flames****)**

**Whichever you choose, it'll be difficult;**

**Will it be me or one of the others?**

**My heart seems confused by this**

**It's too late to turn back to the 'me' from yesterday!**

**Ah, with this sweet sigh, my emotions are torn apart!**

**Your innocent lips, I want to snatch them away!**

**Your thoughts on what a true kiss is, won't you teach me what they are?**

**If you don't, then with this hot kiss**

**more intense than flames, I'll just seal your lips!**

After hearing him sing, Kanata clapped happily and I clapped along with her while smiling happily.

"Ren-kun, that was amazing!" Kanata happily complimented and I nodded in agreement.

"Thanks," He thanked us then he leaned towards me and he kissed a half of my lips.

"O-Onee-chan-!" Kanata yelled out then Jinguji-san did the same thing to Kanata.

With Hijirikawa-san sighing heavily, the two walked off, leaving Kanata and I, blushing lightly after what happened. The two of us looked at each other then we walked off back to our rooms.

**Kanata's POV**

As my sister and I walked back to our rooms, I completely forgot about our plan that I made with Shiori and Yukine.

"S-Sorry Onee-chan but, I have to go!" I told her then ran off.

"Okay!" I heard her say as I ran off.

I picked up my phone and I called Shiori as I was running.

"Hello?" Shiori answered with a confusing tone.

"Round up everyone." I told her.

"Oh I see!" She told me and figured out why I called her. "Alright, I'll Yukine as well. Meet you there."

"Right!" I said then I closed my phone and I ran into someone.

"You alright?"

I looked at the person who I ran into and it happened to be Tokiya-kun. I nodded and said, "I'm okay Tokiya-kun."

"Where are you heading?" He asked and I smiled.

"That's a secret~" I told him in the most cutest way as possible.

"I see."

"By the way," I spoke up then asked, "do you have a song to sing to either Onee-chan or myself?"

He hesitated a little then nodded and said, "yes. Want me to sing it right now?"

"Yes please." I answered quickly and he sighed a bit before he started singing.

**(A/N:** This is **BELIEVE MY VOICE****)**

**I want to convey this to only you; In this world, there exists a song,**

**A melody that's for the two of us alone, a miracle that promised eternity,**

**It was the first time I noticed these feelings…**

**Every moment I was able to spend with you**

**Was like a beautiful star**

**Your words that burned to the very ends of my chest**

**Were like the sun's warmth**

**My heart took wing…**

**At times, even the sky will cry from the clouds**

**On such a day, feelings of sympathy, if I'm with you,**

**The world would even change!**

**The blooming flower at the edge of a dream will guide the two of us tonight!**

**The only thing we'll say is "You can come along"**

**All I live for is this love;**

**This is what I was born for!**

I felt like I was reborn into an angel after I heard him sing but, I also felt confused. He sounded a lot like HAYATO-sama.

"Is something wrong?" Tokiya-kun asked and I shook my head.

"No, you're voice sounds so beautiful." I told him then smiled. "Please excuse me, I have to go somewhere."

I ran off again after I told Tokiya-kun. I smiled happily as I ran there, thinking about our special gift to the others.

* * *

As I got back to our meeting place, I saw the others (excluding Tokiya-kun), with a confused look on their faces.

"Where did you go?" Yukine asked once I arrived.

"Sorry I'm late," I apologized. "I ran into someone and we chatted for a bit."

"Well, at least we can get this thing started." Shiori said happily and I nodded, along with Yukine while the others were giving us noticeable confusing looks.

I looked at the others and smiled while saying, "the three of us have a gift for all of you."

"A gift?" Otoya-kun asked and I nodded.

"Two gifts actually." Yukine added while smiling as well.

"Two?" Natsuki-kun asked and the two of us nodded.

"We worked really hard on them so, we hope that it's good enough to please you." Shiori told them while smiling as well.

I looked at them and asked, "well then, shall we get started?"

"Yeah!"

"Please do so, Kanata."

I walked up towards Shiori and Yukine and smiled before we started performing.

**(A/N:** This is **Please Freeze**. Since this is a trio song, Kanata's symbol is **[]**, while Shiori's symbol is **{}**, lastly, Yukine's symbol is , when there's no symbol, that means they sing as a unit**)**

**[Girls have noses sensitive to the smell of love -**

**With the people they love, that's especially true.]**

**{I don't have decisive, concrete proof for it yet,}**

**|But it's like my intuition is hard at work.|**

**["Do you have someone you like?"]**

**{By just hearing my girlfriends ask that,}**

**|I lightly lose my cool…|**

**It's too hard to hold in my feelings of love.**

**I can't bring these feelings to my mouth.**

**The closer we get, the more the distance between our hearts grows.**

**Your true feelings too hard to grasp.**

**My thoughts are too numerous to count.**

**Hey, just how do you feel about me?**

**[Tell me, please – actually, freeze.]**

**|Don't say it…|**

As the three of us finished as we showed them a heart, made from our hands, the others were shocked and surprised from our performance.

"Is there a problem?" Shiori asked.

"If there is, just say it!" Yukine told them.

"That was amazing!" My older sister complimented happily. "You were in perfect sync with each other. It must've taken a lot of practice to get that good!"

"You think so?" Yukine asked then tilted her head.

"Of course!" Syo-kun nodded and Yukine hugged him happily then nuzzled him. "Now, get off of me Yukine!"

I looked at Onee-chan when she walked up to me and handed me a card. "What's this?" I asked then opened the card and smiled happily. It said, _To my precious younger sister, I had a lot of fun spending time with you! I hope we can have fun everyday with the others, and hopefully we can play the piano together! From, your dearest older twin sister, Nanami Haruka._ I smiled after reading it and said, "thanks Onee-chan."

"You're welcome Kanata." Onee-chan happily accepted my thanks and Shiori smiled when she walked by.

"Aren't we forgetting something?"

"Ah! We forgot!" Yukine screamed, almost like she was in pain.

"Forgot what?" Masato-kun asked and I smacked my forehead.

Shiori, Yukine and I walked over to a spot where we hid our special gift and it turned out to be a well decorated cake.

"This was my idea!" Yukine told everyone with a confident smile.

"Actually," Shiori shook her head then said, "it was Kanata's idea."

I nodded when she mentioned that and I smiled happily.

"Loli Flower, shall we eat?" Ren-kun asked and I nodded.

"Go right ahead."

As the other started eating, I looked at Shiori and Yukine and for some reason, I felt like laughing; but, I already started laughing, really hard actually.

"Kanata, stop laughing…" Syo-kun insisted as he looked at me.

"Kana-chan, what's so funny?" Natsuki-kun asked and I didn't answer.

"Well, this is a touching Valentines Day huh?" Shiori asked and I kept laughing until I felt something touch my lips.

It felt soft, the person's lips also felt smooth and I quickly realized that those soft and smooth pair of lips happened to be Syo-kun's. After he moved away, I quickly passed out from my face being way too hot.

**Haruka's POV**

"Kanata!" I called for my younger sister and ran towards her.

"Wow Shortie, you didn't have to go _that_ far." Jinguji-san teased Syo-kun a little while smirking.

"Shut up! And don't call me 'Shortie' either!" Syo-kun yelled at Jinguji-san while he was blushing madly and getting flustered.

"Oh boy, I think this went a little too far, even for today…" Shiori-san sighed as she said.

"Kanata, wake up! Wake up!" I kept calling out for her and I started shaking Kanata's passed out body.

"I'm pretty sure that Kanata-chan's gonna remember this V-Day experience~!" Yukine-san happily said in a cute way.

"I think she will…" Shiori-san said then sighed again.

Once my sister woke up again, her face started turning into a deep shade of red. "Y-You saw nothing!"

* * *

**A/N:** In my opinion, the last part was kind of crappy. Oh well, I hope you like it, even though it was delayed a few days… Next time, we'll resume the story and we get to see our favorable mysterious prince~! I hoped you enjoyed this special chapter, in honor of Valentines Day (even though that was on Friday)! I'll see you again when I update again (hopefully soon actually, depending on whether I'm busy or not)! Also, if you ask, in this story, Shiori wrote those songs~ Just a heads up~


	12. Alone in This World

**A/N:** Okay then, after looking at the suggestions, I'm sort of surprised! Seriously, after (or before) this chapter, I'll be thinking really hard on the main pair of the two twins. If your pick isn't chosen, I'll do a side story~ Is that okay? I hope so~ Also, I'm combining episode 8 & 9 so, this chapter may be long. So, the sisterly relationship is starting to fade in this chapter… along with Kanata's relationship with the guys… And, Kanata's gonna be an ass in this chapter, so, be ready~ Anyways, let's get started!

**Update on Kanata's Personality:**

In this chapter, Kanata becomes a very depressed person. When she's on "some" kind of pressure, she takes her anger out on others and then walks or runs away from a person she was talking to. Kanata is also seen crying numerous times throughout the chapter. What happens later is a secret until you read this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters nor the songs that get used! All rights belong to their rightful owners! I own Kanata, Shiori and Yukine!

**Updates on the pair:**

**Nanami Haruka:**

**Haruka x Natsuki: 0**

**Haruka x Tokiya: 0**

**Haruka x Cecil: 0**

**Haruka x Ren: 0**

**Haruka x Otoya: 1**

**Haruka x Syo: 0**

**Haruka x Masato: 0**

**Nanami Kanata**

**Kanata x Natsuki: 0**

**Kanata x Tokiya: 0**

**Kanata x Cecil: 0**

**Kanata x Ren: 3**

**Kanata x Otoya: 0**

**Kanata x Syo: 1**

**Kanata x Masato: 1**

* * *

"_Inside my heart is a little girl… Who wants nothing but fluffy, shiny, pure things… Please speak kindly to that girl… Even if you can't see it… That is the real me… It's me, Call me._" A very depressed person said, almost close to tears. "_When a fragile heart is decorated with frills, it throbs and cries… For example, someday finding a love… That's sweet, sweeter than chocolate…! She dreams of it!_" The person said then yelled with tears in the person's eyes. "I'm a lonely girl… With a broken heart… And... She's alone in this world..."

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Alone in This World**

* * *

**Kanata's POV**

I looked around and found out that we're standing on Shining's private island for us to practice our graduation auditions or relax. I sighed a bit then looked at the clear blue sky and thought about who should be my partner.

**Flashback**

During the long lecture, I was reading, as usual. The other students were absorbed by the lecture and I thought it was crazy for others to get into a lecture that could take forever.

"Also, it's the time, to choose partners again."

I suddenly felt really anxious after Hyuuga-sensei said "partners" and I suddenly started listening to the lecture.

"Partners for what?" Shiori asked then tilted her head.

"For your graduation auditions." He answered so quickly. "You'll choose someone from this class or Class A and you'll either be a composer or an idol. Either way, you'll choose _one_ partner!"

_Graduation Auditions huh? I better start thinking of a partner then._ I told myself then started reading again.

**Present**

_Picking Shiori's too obvious, and picking Yukine might give me a rough time. I wonder what will happen if I persuaded Shining if we all became partners? I doubt it'll happen though._ I thought really hard then Shiori tapped my shoulder.

"Kanata, we should get to our cabin! I really want to get on the sand!" Shiori told me in a very excited way.

"Well someone's egear." I teased her then smiled.

"Duh, I mean, after being under my parasol for the past few days after changing uniforms, I've been dying to go somewhere with water!" She explained and I walked off.

"Well, let's go to the beach before a lot of people get there!"

"Right!"

**Haruka's POV**

I was still in my cabin, looking out at the sand and the salty water and I smiled. I was already in my swimsuit, even though I wasn't gonna swim.

"Haruka!" Tomo-chan ran up towards me and smiled. "Who are you gonna pick to be your partner?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"I see," She said after I answered. "You shouldn't wait though, the partner you might want might get picked by someone else."

I nodded then said, "I'm aware of that."

"Anyways, I'm gonna head out! Why don't you hang out with Kanata or Shiori or Yukine!"

"I'm thinking on it." I told her before she left and I looked at the water again.

**Kanata's POV**

_I can't believe her…_ I said then looked around and sighed. _Shiori forced me to put my swimsuit on…_ I told myself then looked at Shiori, who was floating happily in the water. I smiled then sat down somewhere. Shiori was wearing a mixture of light and dark green two piece swimsuit. The top covers her somewhat flat chest and the bottom is a skirt. I wore a pink ribbon bikini and I tied my hair into a ponytail.

"Is that you Kanata?"

I looked up and saw Syo-kun with Natsuki-kun and Yukine and I nodded. "Yep, it's me."

"Kanata-chan, you look adorable in that swimsuit!" Yukine complimented and I smiled.

"Thanks, Shiori forced me to wear one."

"Nishizono?" Syo-kun asked and I nodded. "Are you serious?"

I shook my head and said, "I'm 100% serious on this." I sighed then looked at the sky.

Syo-kun and Natsuki-kun left Yukine and I alone and I looked at her. She was wearing a pink and blue two-piece swimsuit. Her hair was down and she wore the same pair of sunglasses as she did the first time I saw her with her hair down.

"How come Shiori-chan forced you to wear that?" Yukine asked in a confused way and I looked away.

"I have no idea why. She's was way too excited to get in the water, or something." I told her.

"Wow, I've never seen that side of Shiori-chan."

"Hehe, I know. It surprised me too." I laughed a bit and I got up. "Why don't we talk to Syo-kun and Natsuki-kun?"

Yukine nodded happily and said, "yeah! Let's go talk to them!"

**Haruka's POV**

Taking Tomo-chan's advice, I went looking for Kanata but, I couldn't find her. _I wonder where she went?_ I asked myself and I started staring at the ocean.

"Nanami!"

I turned around and saw Ittoki-kun run up to me.

**3rd Person View**

The cheerful Nanami Kanata was skipping happily then she stopped when she noticed her loving older twin sister with Otoya.

"Hmm? I wonder what they're doing." She whispered to herself then slowly walked over there and hid in the bushes. "Them being alone is quite suspicious. Is he going to confess his love?!" Kanata asked herself and she moved closer to them. "B-But, they're going to get expelled if he confesses! V-Day was the only day you can confess your love to someone and you _won't_ get expelled!"

"Nanami." Otoya said to Haruka and Kanata moved a little closer so she can hear better. "I-I…" He said then Kanata moved back and she accidentally tripped and fell.

"Ah!"

Haruka and Otoya heard Kanata scream and they walked over and saw Kanata on the ground, rubbing her head.

"Kanata?" Haruka said then Kanata looked at her, with embarrassment that she's been caught. "Were you watching us?"

"Absolutely not!" She replied but, she sounded a little harsh when she replied then she stood up and walked off.

"Hold on Nanami!" Otoya called out for her and Kanata turned to him and glared at him with a bit of anger and despair.

"Stay away from me!" Kanata yelled then walked back to her cabin.

"Kanata-" Haruka ran up to her and grabbed her shoulder.

"Let go of me!" She demanded and Haruka let go of her shoulder. Kanata turned to her and she told her, "Stay out of my life!"

With anger, frustration, and depression in her, the younger twin stormed off then she untied her hair. That shy, yet happy girl was gone.

"Kanata…" Haruka whispered to herself as she watched her sister walk off after yelling at her.

**Kanata's POV**

_He was gonna confess! I just know it!_ I bitterly told myself then I ran into someone. "Ah!"

"Nanami?"

"Oh, hey Kana-chan!"

I opened my eyes and saw Syo-kun and Natsuki-kun, smiling at me and I smiled back, a little. "Oh, hey you two."

"Are you okay?" Syo-kun asked and I nodded.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me…" I told him in a somewhat gloomy way.

"You don't look fine Kana-chan." Natsuki-kun told me and I sighed a bit.

"Sorry but, I'm going back to my cabin for the rest of the day, maybe for the entire trip…" I explained and it looks like my anger left, but not my depression.

"Nanami? What do you-"

"Shut up…!" I angrily told Syo-kun, which made him confused, along with Natsuki-kun. "Stop trying to make me feel better all the damn time…! I don't need your pity…!" I yelled at them in a bitter way then I ran off.

"Kanata!" I heard Syo-kun yell out to me but, I didn't answer him; I kept running.

**Shiori's POV**

I was walking back to our cabin with Yukine when we happen to see Haruka, Otoya-san, Syo-san, and Natsuki-san. I said, "hello to you all!"

"Hey Haruka-chan, Otoya-chan, Syo-chan, Natsuki-chan! What are you doing here?" Yukine greeted them happily then asked.

"Have you seen Kanata?" Haruka asked. Yukine and I looked at each other then shook our heads.

"No."

"Sorry!" The two of us apologized then bowed.

I opened my parasol and the shade covered a part of my body and I asked, "why do you need Kanata?"

"We wanted to ask her if she's mad at us." Natsuki-san told us and I was very confused.

"She's mad?" I asked and they nodded.

"That shouldn't happen." Yukine said and they were confused. "We got permission for us to be a group for the audition."

**Flashback - 3rd Person View**

"A group?" Ringo asked Kanata, Shiori and Yukine and they nodded. "I'm not so sure you three. We know that you three are aiming to be idols, with the exception of Kanata and Shiori, since they're taking both courses but, I'm not so sure ladies."

The trio of girls sighed then Saotome suddenly showed up and said, "I'll let that happen!"

"Really?!" The three asked in a surprised and happy way.

"I heard you three perform on Valentines Day and, you were in perfect harmony!" Saotome told them. "So you three will perform together! And Kanata will be the only composer from here on out."

"Me?" Kanata asked Saotome but, he left already.

**Present - Shiori's POV**

"We were so happy and Kanata took off on her own." Yukine finished the story.

"Well, she sounded mad," Syo-san said. "She yelled at us saying that she didn't want us to make her feel better all the time. I should slap her!"

"Don't do that to Kanata-chan!" Yukine yelled at Syo-san.

"I'll go check our cabin. There's a good chance she might be there." I told them then I walked to my cabin.

* * *

I arrived and I opened the door and saw Kanata, sitting on the balcony and looking at the sky and ocean.

"Hello Kanata." I spoke up and she looked at me.

"Oh, hey…" She said then looked at the sky again. "Did the others tell you what I did?"

"Yeah."

"I see…" Kanata said after I replied to her question. "Can I be alone for a while?"

"Y-Yeah, if you need me-"

"I'm okay…" She cut me off then I walked out and closed the door.

**Kanata's POV**

I saw the sun slowly going down and I sighed.

"_Loneliness prevails… in my heart, hmm… When I'm not alone… even in crowd… Feel like a pet bird… confined… I wanna be who I wanna be… My heart is aching… deep down inside… I had enough of lying to myself… no more… Sick of grasping for air… losing little faith… So sick of my faintness…_" I whispered to myself then I got off of the balcony and I went to sleep on the bed they provided.

* * *

A few days passed and we returned to Saotome and resumed our activities. I mostly stayed cooped up in my room. I looked at the red flower that was lying on my desk.

_Oh yeah… I remember that… Cecil gave that to me._ I told myself and remembered the night on the first day on the island. _But, I ran into someone familiar after that…_

**Flashback**

I was asleep but, I suddenly woke up when I saw a green light outside. I got up and realized I was still in my swimsuit. I quickly changed into a sky blue sundress and left the cabin. On the way, I saw a familiar cat. I walked closely and noticed that it's Kuppuru.

"Kuppuru?"

He ran away from me and I followed him. I was suddenly somewhere near the ocean and I looked around and there was trees around me.

"Where… am I?" I asked and I saw Kuppuru. "K-Kuppuru!? What are you doing here?"

"Haruka named me that right?" He asked and I was suddenly confused when he suddenly became human.

"R-Right! But, who are you?" I asked him and he walked towards me.

"Cecil Aijima, nice to meet you, my lovely angel."

After Cecil introduced himself and called me his lovely angel, I smiled lightly and bowed. He walked over to a tree and picked up a bright red flower.

"What up with the flower?" I asked and he handed it to me. "Oh! It's red! Thanks Cecil…! I'll take good care of this flower Cecil…"

Cecil kissed my cheeks then I blushed lightly and he said, "we'll meet again in the future, my lovely angel."

With that, Cecil disappeared and I was suddenly on the sand, near the clear blue ocean. I was listening to sound of the waves until I heard someone coming towards me. I turned around and it happened to be Tokiya-kun.

"O-Oh, how's it going…?" I asked him then looked at the ocean again.

"I saw your sister sometime ago, and now, I see you here." He told me and I looked down after he mentioned my sister.

"I-I see…" I said then touched the water.

"By the way, do you think my songs have a heart?" Tokiya-kun asked me and I looked at him and nodded.

"Of course-"

"Why though? You're into Hayato right? I doubt my songs aren't as good as his are…"

"That's not true!" I yelled at him then tears started welling up in my eyes."Even though I know you're Hayato since the concert, actually, I knew you were Hayato since the day I met you! Hayato or not, I'll still like your songs because they have a damn heart!"

Tokiya-kun seemed a bit shocked that I yelled at him, and that I was crying. I realized what I said then I ran off, and didn't look back.

"Hold on, Nanami!"

**Present**

Tears started flowing into my eyes as I hugged my pillow; so I shut my eyes and whispered to myself, "I'm such a fool… An idiot… I feel like I'm jealous of my sister… I'm not worthy to call myself a friend… Or a sister for that matter…"

I planted my face onto my pillow and cried my eyes out as time slowly passes.

**Meanwhile - Haruka's POV**

As the time went by, I kept thinking about my sister who lashed out on all of us, and I didn't see her for the rest of the trip on the island. _I wonder what happened to Kanata…? I really want to speak to her… But I haven't seen her lately… I'm getting very about her now…_ I told myself as I ran into Ittoki-kun.

"Oh, hey Ittoki-kun," I greeted him happily. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I have decided to make you my partner." He told me and I blinked a few times.

"Are you serious?" I asked and he nodded. I suddenly remembered Kanata and I asked, "have you seen Kanata anywhere by any chance?"

Ittoki-kun shook his head and said, "I haven't, not since the first day of our trip."

"I'm getting worried about her. She's never been like this…"

"I'm worried too but," Ittoki-kun admitted then looked at me and smiled. "I bet she'll be fine. If we give her some time to recover, she'll be fine."

"I hope so." I said then I left, leaving him behind.

* * *

I walked near the staircase and I ran into Jinguji-san, who was walking down the stairs.

"Oh, hello Jinguji-san." I greeted him happily.

"Hello Little Lamb."

"Have you seen Kanata." I asked and he shook his head.

"I haven't Loli Flower in a while, I've been curious on where she went." He told me and I sighed. "Great news, I've decided to make you my partner for the audition."

I blinked a few times then Jinguji-san handed me a beautiful red rose; the color matches Kanata's headband and sweater.

_I think I'll give this to Kanata once she calms down. I know how much she likes red!_ I told myself and planned on giving this to Kanata; I looked at Jinguji-san and said "thanks Jinguji-san," After that, I lowered my eyes then asked, "did the others tell you what happened with Kanata?"

Jinguji-san nodded and said, "Otoya told me what happened. If we leave her be, she'll be her usual self by tomorrow."

I nodded and said, "yeah, you're right. Thanks Jinguji-san."

After I thanked him, I left him behind then sighed.

* * *

As I was walking outside, I saw Syo-kun at the entrance to the dorms.

"Nanami!" He called out to me to get my attention. "Have you seen Kanata, I want to ask her something."

As he walked towards me, I shook my head and said, "I haven't… Sorry Syo-kun…"

"It's okay Nanami." He accepted my apology and I smiled.

**Kanata's POV**

After I cried my eyes out, I was asleep near the dorms, and on the soft grass. The position I was in when I'm sleeping is that, I'm on one side of my body, I have my hands apart, but still near each other, I'm somewhat curled up into a ball and my hair is on the grass.

_What a perfect way to relax after crying my eyes out… I think…_ I told myself then I heard someone scream and fall down near me.

"K-Kanata?!" A familiar called out to me as I was sleeping.

**3rd Person View**

Judging by the looks on their faces, Syo and Haruka looked very confused when they saw Kanata, sleeping on the grass, in a weird position and yet, in a very cute way. Syo, who was on the ground, because he was the one who tripped over Kanata's sleeping body and saw that she was sleeping, and not even waking up. The short blonde guy blushed lightly when he saw the book loving person on the grass, sleeping away.

Haruka kneeled down and shook Kanata's body and said, "Kanata, wake up."

Despite hearing her older sister call out for her, Kanata didn't wake up, but she made a small moaning sound.

"I think it's working." Haruka told Syo and she kept telling Kanata to wake up, but she ultimately failed. "I guess I was wrong."

Syo decided to try and when was about to call out to her, he noticed tears in the girl's eyes. _She's been crying this whole time?_ Syo asked then Kanata moaned again then she slowly opened her eyes and saw Haruka and Syo in front of her.

Her eyes widen then she yelled out, "what the hell!?"

"Good, you're awake Kana-"

"Shut the hell up!" Kanata cut off Haruka and rubbed her teary eyes. "Stop acting so nice all the damn time!" She yelled at Haruka and she noticed that even if she's rubbing her eyes, she sees tears, running down her cheeks. "You're just a dumbass who doesn't know how I felt when you left me alone to defend for myself!"

After insulting her own sister, Kanata stormed back inside the dorms to get away from Haruka and Syo.

**Haruka's POV**

_Kanata… What's with you lately…?_ I asked myself then looked at Syo-kun. "What do you think, what will happen to her if her emotions gets out of control?"

"I'm not sure," he gave a quick response then looked at the dorm entrance and said, "but I do know one thing, she's bottling up her emotions and they're getting the best of her."

"I hope that's not the case…" I told him then looked at the entrance and sighed.

**Kanata's POV**

_That's it! I'm done! I-I'm gonna do it…! They're coming back tomorrow… I'll surprised them with my face the day after tomorrow…_ I told myself as anger and despair was raging through my veins inside my body.

I ran back to my room without a second thought, and I never bothered to apologize to my dear older sister. When I got inside, I started writing something down quickly as tears came down onto the paper. After writing, I changed out of my uniform and into something else and I slammed my body onto my bed and went to sleep.

* * *

The next day came and I stayed in my room like I did yesterday, until evening came. I looked at the sheet music for _Haruka Kanata_ and I sighed then got up and looked outside. _I think I'll play it for her as my apology…_ I told myself then got dressed and took Mom's precious song for Haruka and I.

* * *

As I walked towards the music that contained the piano but, I stopped when I heard various people talking. I put my back against the wall, and then I looked at the sheet music again. My eyes lowered when I read the note that my mom put. _Sure… Be kind to each other till the very end… I highly doubt it now… Since I've been saying horrible shit to my sister and my friends…_ I told myself then I heard someone say that they didn't want to be Haruka's partner. I looked up and my eyes widen. _That sounded like… Ren-kun…?! B-But why?! Damn him! He only cares about my sister! He doesn't want to be partners with the other guys…! I think…_ I predicted while my anger started bubbling within my body. That's it! I yelled then I walked inside, with a frown upon my face. "The hell?!"

"K-Kanata?!" Haruka said my name, obviously surprised. "When did you-" .

"Shut the hell up, you piece of crap!" I yelled at her and glared at her.

"That's it," Syo-kun whispered to himself then looked at me while frowning. "Why are you being cruel to your own sister?!"

_Why?! I don't a damn about her now!_ I told myself then glared at him. "Shut up _Shortie_!"

"What did you call me?!"

"Did your love for my sister get the best of you, dumbass?!" I asked him. "I said, _shut up Shortie_!"

"Kanata… What's with you…?" Otoya-kun asked, trying not to make me mad.

I looked at him then the sheet music I had in my hands. "Why do you want to know?! It's not like you even care about me!"

Haruka walked closer to me but, I kept moving away from her. "Please calm down Kanata."

"I won't!"

She noticed the sheet that rests in my arms and asked, "is that a song?"

"I- uh…" I was a loss at words then shut my eyes. "Move away from me!"

"Kana-chan…" Natsuki-kun whispered and I could tell that everyone must hate me right now.

"I've been meaning to tell you something for a while… But since all of you are here, I'll get it off my chest…" I told them then took a deep breath then yelled out, "you stupid guys! What the hell is wrong with you?! You guys have a bunch of mixed feelings and they're getting the best of you! You say that you're my friend, even my sisters but, that's not it! That's not it at all! You guys are a bunch of dumbasses who can't even understand your own damn feeling!"

The room was suddenly filled with silence and I opened my eyes and looked at everyone's faces. I shut my eyes again and tears came down my eyes. I heard the guys walk towards me but I stepped away from them.

"Kanata…" My sister called out for me then placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Let go!" I told her then I opened my eyes and looked at her. "You act all nice to me and I do the same, but the truth is… I hate that! You have no idea how I felt when you left! I-I… Was…"

More tears came into my eyes and I ran out of the room after saying those insults to the others.

**Haruka's POV**

"Kanata!" I yelled out to my sister, who ran out of the room with tears in her eyes.

"Nanami," Hijirikawa-san called for me and I turned to him and he had sheet music in his hands. I looked closely and it was the one I saw in Kanata's hands. "I believe this is yours."

"B-But, I've never seen it before." I told him and he handed it to me.

"It says, To _Haruka and Kanata_." Ittoki-kun read the name off of the sheet. "It looks like someone wrote on it for you and Kanata."

I looked at it and it did say that was for us and I looked at the title and it said, _Haruka Kanata_.

"H-Haruka Kanata…?"

* * *

"_Oh, I just want to break away, far away…! Flying above the sky, then passing by the moon! Saying goodbye to my past days and move on…! I'm wishing on shooting stars! Wishing someday my world can look bright and shine…! Say hello to tomorrow with expectation…!_" A girl screamed loudly as tears started getting in her eyes. "Mom, Dad, I'm coming home…This lonely girl, is coming home… After a long time…"

* * *

**A/N:** well, there was a lot of drama (more like some)~ Oh well, this chapter was long. I hope you guys don't hate me after writing this. Instead of Haruka going home, Kanata goes home. Although, after this chapter and the next, the debut concert won't happen just yet. After the next, I plan on bringing another character back. Also, I have to say this, it was a real pain to write Kanata like this because it's so OOC for her. Anyways, I'll see you next chapter~!


	13. Haruka Kanata

**A/N:** wow… there was a lot of drama last chapter… I wasn't planning on it but whatever. Anyways, after thinking during my mid-winter break, I finally made my decision on the pair for the twins. Like I said, if your pick didn't get chosen, it'll be a side story~ By the way, we're reaching the end of the story… I'm a little sad but, I got a surprise for you when the time comes~ And this chapter's sort of short… ^^;

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters nor the songs that get used! They belong to their owners! I own Kanata, Shiori, and Yukine!

* * *

"_A kind girl who always shines… something that just… doesn't exist! In truth, I've always l…I've never wanted to call you a friend!_" A girl yells out in anger and despair then she stops and says while crying, "_Is this supposed to be normal? I… l… You're important to me!_" After she was done, she calmed down then asked, "why don't we end it now?" Then the girl disappeared, but her voice said, "let's do it, Onee-chan."

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Haruka Kanata**

* * *

**Haruka's POV**

"H-Haruka Kanata…?!"

"It doesn't look like Loli Flower's handwriting, it looks like someone else wrote this song." Jinguji-san looked at the song as well and pointed out that someone else wrote the song and not Kanata.

"Ren, how you know that?" Ittoki-kun asked Jinguji-san and he looked at him and smiled a bit.

"When she was tired, I checked on her and, there was lyrics to a song and, she stated that she's writing it for someone." He explained. "Judging from the writing, it looks like someone Loli Flower knows, wrote this song for both of you."

I looked at the handwriting and he was right; the writing was different than Kanata's usual handwriting.

Syo-kun walked towards me and looked at the song and asked, "but, who wrote this?"

"Oh! Good, you're here!" I turned around and Yukine was standing near the door and poked her head out of the door and yelled, "Shiori-chan! I found them!"

"Yuki-chan, is something wrong?" Shinomiya-San asked Yukine-san and she walked towards us.

"Something wrong my ass!" She angrily yelled. "Have any of you seen Kanata-chan?!"

"She was here then she ran out." I told her and she looked at me. "Do you need Kana-"

"What!?" Yukine-san yelled then Shiori-san came in. "If you paid attention, Kanata-chan's gone!"

Yukine-san broke the news to us and the room was filled with silence. _Kanata's... Gone...?!_ I asked myself in shock. Shiori-san walked towards me and handed me a note.

"What's this?" I asked and she didn't answer. I opened the note and it said, _Well... I came... to say goodbye. It's been fun. ...I'm sorry. Don't worry. I'm sure you will have a peaceful future. ...It's a shame I won't be there to see it... ... So... Goodbye. Ha, don't make that face. This is all for the best. Even after I of those stuff about you all... I don't deserve to be here anymore if I'm gonna hurt you. ... But, I'll make sure to keep all of the fun memories we all made. ... So, goodbye... _

The guys read the note too and no one spoke for a while.

**Meanwhile - 3rd Person View **

Standing in front of her house with a serious expression upon the lonely girl's face, Kanata walked towards the door and opened it and saw her black cat near the door. She kneeled down and started petting the cat.

"I'm home, Riki." She told the cat then he started purring.

The cat let out a small and cute meow and Kanata picked him up. As she picked him up, Kanata petted the the cat's soft head as a woman with long pinkish reddish hair and yellow eyes saw Kanata near the door.

"Kanata... Is that you?" The woman asked and Kanata nodded.

"I'm home, Mom." Kanata told her and the woman ran towards her and hugged her.

"Welcome back Kana," Kanata's mother told her daughter and she hugged her back.

**Back at the Academy - Haruka's POV**

"Have any of you seen her?!" Yukine-san asked as she ran towards me and the others.

I shook my head and said, "no. We searched everywhere and we couldn't find her."

The sky was dark, and there's no stars. It's like the sky is Kanata's emotions.

"Let's try again tomorrow," Shiori-san suggested. "I think that Haruka should know where Kanata would go."

"B-But, I-"

"The note said, _I'll make sure to keep all of the fun memories we all made_. Try thinking about the one place you would spend the most time with Kanata."

I started thinking on the past and all I remembered was my time with my grandmother and the week that Kanata came by to visit; other than that, everything's a blank. "I'm sorry," I apologized then said, "I can't remember."

"Okay," Shiori-san then raised her pointer finger towards her lips and smiled. "When did you move out to live with your grandmother."

"July… twenty… sixth." I thought about it then told her.

"Alright, think back on the memories before you left Kanata."

As instructed, I thought about my past as I walked back to my room and Tomo-chan greeted me with a worried expression upon her face.

"I heard what happened to Kanata," She told me. "Did you guys find her?" Tomo-chan asked and I shook my head. "Well, I bet she's still around so, there's still some hope left."

_There's still hope left huh?_ I repeated that phrase over and over until I went to sleep after searching for Kanata the rest of the evening.

**The Next Day - Nanami Residence - 3rd Person View**

The morning sun came up and a certain pinkish reddish headed idol/composer in-training was asleep in her bed and her hair was all messy. Sleeping on her lap was her loving black cat, Riki.

"Kana, I'm heading out to the store to get some stuff. Can you please feed Riki for me?" Kanata's mother told Kanata what to do before she left.

Getting out of bed and groaning, Kanata got up and looked around and realized that she's in her room. _Oh yeah… I'm home…_ She told herself before she fixed herself in the mirror. "I guess I'm gonna feed you, huh Riki?" Kanata asked Riki and he let out a loud yawn. Kanata kneeled down and petted his head then she took off of her clothes.

**Back at the Academy - Haruka's POV**

After I got dressed, I ran out of my room and knocked on Shiori-san's door. "Shiori-san! Shiori-san! I know where to go!" I yelled out then I started banging on the door. _I remember now! My memories with Kanata when we were young. _

**Flashback - 3rd Person View**

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan!" The young version of Kanata kept yelling out Haruka's name. "Let's go outside!"

"Okay." The younger version of Haruka nodded and they went outside.

As the two were walking, side by side, Kanata looked up at the clear, blue sky and it was filled with many fluffy clouds.

"Hm? Looking at the sky Kanata?" Haruka asked and Kanata nodded happily then she looks down.

"Haruka," She said then looked at her and asked, "when you live with grandma, will you remember me? Or the fun times we've had?"

Haruka nodded, smiled then said, "of course Kanata; I'll always remember!"

"Yahoo!" Kanata smiled happily then started bouncing up and down happily, like a hyperactive little pup.

**Present - Kanata's POV**

I was sitting outside and I was looking at the clear, blue sky. Since it was hot outside, I wore a bright aqua green sundress with orange straps and strings tie between my outer chest, and the rest to two strip bottom of my dress.

"That nice, cool breeze," I said in a relaxed way as the wind blew. "How relaxing…"

"Kana, I'm back," My mother yelled out. "I brought some visitors as well!"

"Okay!" I yelled back then I was highly confused. _Visitors? Who came by?_ I asked then I got up and walked inside.

When I went inside, I saw Haruka, Shiori, Yukine, Otoya-kun, Natsuki-kun, Masato-kun, Ren-kun, and Syo-kun was near the door. I clenched my chest and tried running away but, I felt someone grab my arm.

I turned around and saw Haruka, holding onto my arm.

"Wh-What?! Do you seriously want to get hurt again?!" I asked as I tried to break free from my older sister's grasp.

"Kanata, please calm down!" Haruka told me then she let of of my arm.

"Oh my," My mother came down after hearing the two of us yelled. "Are you two not getting along?" She asked then walked towards the piano. "How about, I play _it_. Would you care to hear me play?" My mother asked then sat down on the stool. "Kana heard me play, the only one who hasn't is Haru."

"What song?" Shiori asked and my mother smiled.

_"Haruka Kanata_ or rather, _Faraway_." She replied quickly then she started playing the piano and then, she would sing the song.

**Even though I've grown tired**

**Of going around and around the same spot**

**Because this is a place where no kind of light shines**

**I continue reaching out my hand**

**Thank you, at the end of everything**

**Farewell, my treasures**

**I'll continue waiting**

**In a place where no light reaches**

**Until I'm alone**

**No matter what far away place**

**No matter what light**

**I hold on, crossing over a thousand stars**

**I am able to laugh because you are laughing**

**On a day underneath a clear sky**

**You had always peered your face**

**From behind me**

**I wonder how you saw the world from back there**

**Was it always fun?**

**Could you still see the rainbow?**

**Even in a far away place**

**The end is waiting**

**I'll move forward again today, beyond the rainbow**

**Because if you're laughing, I'll laugh too**

**Because I'll go to meet you on that distant summer day**

**No matter what far away place**

**Light can't be seen there, but**

**I'll catch it, beyond a thousand moments**

**Everyone else is able to laugh because you are laughing**

**Even if you don't think a day like that will ever come**

After my mother was done, she looked at us and said, "Haruka and Kanata, this song was written for you."

"It was?" Yukine asked and my mother nodded.

"After a few years, I wrote this for them, out of the love they give each other." My mother told her then stand up. "If you'll excuse me, I'll live all of you alone." She told me then looked at Haruka and I. "You two, no matter what happens, _you're not alone anymore because you have each other_."

After saying that to us, my mother left the house and I picked up Riki.

**Haruka's POV**

Once my mom left, I saw Kanata pick up Riki and I smiled happily then ran towards Kanata and looked at Riki. "Hello again, Riki!"

After letting out a cute meow, I started petting his soft, black fur.

"Who's this?" Ittoki-kun asked as he walked over to us and saw Riki.

"This is our cat, his name is Riki." Kanata told him and she started petting his head. "Isn't he adorable?"

"He's super cute!" Shinomiya-san said happily as he looked at him.

Kanata released Riki and he walked towards her legs and sat near them and started rubbing his head against her leg. "Um…" Kanata said as she kneeled down and smiled at Riki. "I-I'm sorry…" She apologized. "I was in depression and, anger was in me and, I took it out on you all; except for Shiori and Yukine."

I kneeled down and hugged my sister then said, "it's okay Kanata. I'm sorry that I made you feel lonely…"

**Kanata's POV**

When we let go of each other, I got up and I looked for my headband.

"W-Where's my headband at!?" I asked in a worried way as I looked around.

"You seem to like that headband a lot huh?" Tokiya-kun asked and I looked at him and I looked highly confused.

"When did you get here?"

"Just now..." He told me.

"You know, he's right," Otoya-kun told me then pointed outside on the grass. "Found it!"

I looked at his direction and I saw my headband on the ground and I ran out to the get it.

"Hey Kanata," Syo-kun said and I looked at him. "Like what Tokiya said, why do you like that headband so much?"

"I gave it to her!" My older sister spoke up and looked at the red headband that's in my hands. "It was a few days before I left this house."

**Flashback - 3rd Person View**

Haruka dragged her younger sister outside with something in her hands. Once they got outside, the sun was shining brightly and it shined down onto the two twins.

"Here," Haruka held out the red headband towards Kanata and said, "this is from me, to you!"

The little girl with the white headband grabbed the red headband and looked at it. "You're giving this, to me?"

"Yeah!" The little girl with the pink headband and ribbon on the said to her sister. "To remind you of me!"

"I love it Onee-chan!"

"I thought you might!" Haruka happily said then hugged her sister. "_Always remember me, my adorable little sister_."

Kanata smiled then hugged her older sister back and said, "I will. I promise... Onee-chan...!"

**Present - Haruka's POV**

"I remember that story. The same day," Kanata remembered then looked at Riki. "We got Riki!"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Damn!" Yukine-san yelled out as she looked up at the sky. "The sky's soooooo pretty! It looked cloudy and now, it's beautiful!"

As we walked out, we saw Yukine-san and Shiori-san looking at the sky while smiling and she was right; it did look pretty. Kanata hugged me happily then tears came down her eyes.

"K-Kanata! You're crying!"

"These aren't tears of sorrow," She stated then looked at me with a smile across her lips. "These are tears of joy!"

The others looked at us and smiled as the afternoon went went by.

* * *

**A/N:** a little fun fact here, Riki, is actually based on my cousin's cat except, I made him more outgoing then the cat I know :) after the final chapter (which is soon), I will reveal the pair that I'm using :D I'm looking forward to it and I hope you will too~ See you next chapter!


	14. ST RISH & SKY

**A/N:** You know what, I'll just post two chapters in one day because I'm getting bored and this chapter's short and it got rushed -" Oh well, let's go onwards with the chapter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters nor the songs that get used! They belong to their rightful owners! I own Shiori, Kanata, & Yukine!

* * *

**Kanata's POV**

After I came back to Saotome Academy, I went back to composing the song that Shiori, Yukine and I are gonna be using for the audition. I finished the song earlier than expected and I left my room to find them.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: ST RISH & SKY**

* * *

**Haruka's POV**

As I was finishing up our rehearsal, I walked out of the music room and I ran into Kanata.

"Oh, sorry Onee-chan," She apologized then smiled. "How was your rehearsal going? You look like you've been busy!"

I smiled back then the guys came out and saw Kanata in front of me and she looked at them and smiled at them.

"Hey guys!" Kanata greeted them happily.

"You look excited Kanata." Ittoki-kun told her and she tilted her head.

"Aren't I always?" She asked and he shook his head.

"When we first met you, you were shy." Hijirikawa-san said in his calm state.

"Not only that, but you smacked me in the face with your book…" Syo-kun added then crossed his arms. "Even though I did nothing!"

Kanata shook her head then looked at Syo-kun and said, "that's because you scared me!"

"On accident!"

"So, where are you heading to Kana-chan?" Shinomiya-san asked Kanata and she handed him a song sheet.

"I'm looking for Yukine and Shiori. Do you know where they are? I'm gonna give them this so they can write the lyrics." She explained then folded it up. "Even though I'm gonna be an idol, I want them to write the lyrics, since Yukine is already gonna be an idol and, Shiori is a composer, but she was forced to be an idol for now; since Saotome wanted me to write to songs for now."

"I guess that makes sense." I said and Kanata nodded.

"How about, I give this to Yuki-chan, and I'll explain what to do~!" Shinomiya-san suggested.

"Really?!"

Syo-kun nodded then looked at the song and said, "Yukine comes by every now and then whenever she gets bored. She would mess with me though…"

"That's because she thinks you're cute too Syo-chan!" Shinomiya-san told Syo-kun and he frowned.

"Stop saying that!"

Kanata turned her back on the guys and I looked at her and, she was covering her mouth. Her eyes were closed too.

"Are you laughing Kanata?"

"N-No! Wh-Why would I be?!" She asked then she suddenly started to laugh really hard and loud.

"Calm down Kanata…" Ichinose-san told Kanata and she stopped laughing and looked at him.

"Oh? I didn't know you were in this group Tokiya-kun." She said when she saw Ichinose-san.

I looked at her and said, "I guess you didn't see him the other day when you yelled at us."

"I guess so." Kanata said then walked off. "Natsuki-kun! Please give that to Yukine for me!"

"I will Kana-chan!" Shinomiya-san yelled back at Kanata as she walked off.

"Kanata has more energy than usual. She's turning into Yukine." Syo-kun said then sighed.

"There are still somethings that make Loli Flower herself," Jinguji-san said then smirked happily. "One, she still laughs a lot. Two, she will look

embarrassed after I give her a special gift."

As Jinguji-san started listing off what makes Kanata herself, Syo-kun started getting mad at him, even after what happened the other day. After a while, the sky turned dark so, I walked back to my room for the night.

**Yukine's POV**

"Hey hey you two!" I slammed Syo-chan's and Na-chan's door and yelled out happily then I walked inside.

"Yuki-chan, welcome back!" Na-chan greeted me happily then he noticed that I looked slightly different. "Yuki-chan, you're wearing your glasses?"

I nodded then I sat on Syo-chan's bed and looked at the ceiling. "Yeah, I got bored so, I decided to wear them for the rest of the night."

"They do make you look adorable though." Syo-chan complimented then I smiled then hugged him.

"Are you saying that I'm adorable Syo-chan?!"

"I never said that!" He yelled at me as I was hugging him.

"Technically, you did~!" I told him then Na-chan handed me something. I looked at it and it was song that Kanata wrote for the three of us. I smiled then looked at Na-chan and thanked him happily. "Thanks Na-chan! Did Kanata-chan give you this so you can give it to me?"

"Yeah! We ran into her after rehearsal. She wanted you to write the lyrics to the song."

I suddenly realized that I had to meet up with Shiori-chan and Kanata-chan after they were done but I forget and I hung my head low and said, "crap… I forgot about that…"

"Try thinking of them next time." Syo-chan said in a sarcastic way and I smacked his head. "What was that for?!"

"I always think of them! I just forgot to show up, that's all!" I told him then I yawned and laid my head on Syo-chan's bed. "I'll write them later, I'm going to sleep~"

"Don't sleep on my bed!"

"But it _sooooooo_ comfortable!" I pouted as I rolled over a bunch of times.

"Yuki-chan, let me join too!?" Na-chan asked in a very excited way and Syo-chan smacked my head.

"No one's sleeping on my bed!"

**The Next Day - Kanata's POV**

I was walking around with Shiori, Haruka, and Tomo-chan when I suddenly ran into Yukine.

"Oh? Morning! What a lovely Sunday morning huh?"

"Hey Yukine-san!" Haruka greeted her and she gave her a thumbs up.

"What are you doing here?" Tomo-chan asked Yukine and she smiled.

"Excellent question Tomochika-chan!" She yelled out then looked at me and showed me a paper with a bunch of words on it. "Here! I just finished it a few hours ago!"

I smiled then looked at it. "Wow, it looks good."

Shiori did the same and she smiled as well. "Yukine, you did good."

"Thanks! I visited Na-chan's and Syo-chan's room and they explained the entire thing to me!"

"Did you finish it yesterday?" I asked and she shook her head.

"I did say I finished it a few hours ago so, when I woke up, I started working on it." She told me.

"Hold on!" Shiori yelled then placed her hand on Yukine's shoulder. "Did you sleep in their room?"

Yukine nodded happily then said, "I accidentally fell asleep after Na-chan told me what to do. So, I slept in their room for the night."

Shiori walked over to us then whispered, "Yukine, what a terrifying girl..."

I burst out laughing after she said that and the others dragged me somewhere.

**3rd Person View**

At the music room, the six guys were talking among each other until Otoya started blushing lightly as he started daydreaming.

"Otoya," Tokiya said as he looked at him and Otoya looked at his roommate. "Stop daydreaming."

"I-I'm not daydreaming!" He told him then started blushing deeper.

"But you're red," Ren added then smirked. "Thinking of Little Lamb or Loli Flower?"

The red headed guy started blushing deeper when he mentioned Haruka's nickname that Ren gave her; then he asked, "can we not talk about this right now?"

"Not talk about what?" Haruka asked as she walked into the room with Shiori, Kanata and Yukine.

"N-Nothing Nanami!"

"Be right back," Kanata said then walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Masato asked then Kanata looked at him then smiled.

"I forgot to grab something." She told him then walked out.

**Kanata's POV**

As I walked out, it suddenly gotten dark out. _Wow, that was fast._ I told myself then the others walked out. "Oh? Why did you guys come out?"

"I was gonna get something then, they started following me." Haruka told me then I yawned slightly.

The wind kicked in and we all looked up and saw a helicopter come by, with Saotome inside and he yelled out, "you six guys, and you three girls! You're gonna debt soon! The guys, you're ST RISH while the girls are SKY!" Then he took off after that.

"SKY, want an interesting name for us." Shiori spoke up then smiled softly.

"Could it be because the sky sort of reflects our emotions?" Yukine asked and I nodded.

"SKY! It's perfect for us! Don't you agree?" I agreed then asked the others, who said nothing.

"It's perfect!" Haruka agreed, with the guys agreeing with a smile or nod.

"Hell yeah! I'm so pumped now!" Yukine yelled out then hugged Syo-kun. "How about I stay in your room again?!"

"Absolutely not Yukine!"

I started laughing again happily and Syo-kun yelled at me before we headed inside for the night.

* * *

**A/N:** yeah, short and rushed... oh well... next chapter is the last of the main chapters~ I plan on making extra chapters to add some romance into the end of the story~! See you next chapter~ :)


End file.
